Stuck Together!
by Alvinitty2468
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys have "captured" the Powerpuff Girls. After not seeing them in person for 7 years, The boys, now living separately, each bring home a powerpuff for their own... Rated M for sexual situations and language
1. Get The Girls

**Hey, YAY, I finally decided to get this idea out of my head, and on to FanFiction! I hope you like the story, even though it's only the first chapter... Anyway...**

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, OR ROWDYRUFF BOYS...i wish i did...:(**

* * *

"Brick," a man stood, hovering over his brother's bed, "Come on, we're gonna be late!" The man ripped the blankets from the bed in one swift move. The red haired sat up in anger.

"What the fuck, man!" Brick tried to retrieve the blankets, but no luck. Butch pulled the blankets back, also flying into the air out of his brother's reach, "Dude, stop. The 'thing' doesn't start 'till 1:30!"

"That's funny, because it's...1:27..." Butch remarked, pointing his thumb to the wall clock hanging in his brother's red tinted room. Brick's eyes widened and he shuffled out of his bed and over to his closet, "That's so like you, you're always late." Butch folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Shut up," Brick hurried and combed through his closet, looking for something other than his boxers. He found himself getting annoyed at his brother's lingering, no not even that...just standing there like a statue, "How'd you even get in my apartment anyway?" the Rowdyruff asked, breaking the awkwardness.

"Hmph, you'd think at being 22, you'd stop leaving a key under the mat." Butch responded, waving a small silver key in the air. Brick ran over to his brother, now wearing jeans and a simple crimson button up shirt.

"Give me that." he retrieved the small item, shoving it into his pocket, "Why didn't you call?" Brick grabbed his red cap from his night stand and threw it on in it's usual backwards format.

"Broke my phone." Butch shrugged, shook his head to move his raven colored hair out of his face, and proceeded into the mini hall, connecting to the bathroom and guestroom. Brick ran into the bathroom, still continuing the conversation.

"Ha, let me guess...you either threw it against a wall, dropped in water, or just crushed it in your hand?" the red-clad assumed. Butch smirked, pretending to wipe dust off his green T.

"All of the above." Butch threw his hands in the air. Brick met him face to face in the hallway,

"Anger issues?" he teased.

"No, but good guess...it was that same bitch who calls me 24/7." the green-clad practically growled at the thought of her.

"Princess." Brick spat out.

"Yeah...she never gives me a break!" Butch ran over to the fridge, helping himself to whatever was available, "God, she wont even let me go to the freakin bathroom without asking me where I'm going."

"If you hate her soo much, why don't you dump her?" Brick asked, finishing getting ready for the "reunion." Butch laughed,

"While her daddy's still alive, making money, this guy ain't going anywhere." Butch remarked, tossing a water bottle to his brother.

"Good plan." Brick's sarcasm was strong, he took a sip from the drink and they both proceeded out the door. After locking up, they headed to Butch's green Lamborghini, (how he can afford it, no one knows...) Brick doesn't own a vehicle, he just walks everywhere. The two drove for a while, all the way accross Townsville, "How is he doing?" Brick asked his brother, while sitting in the passenger seat.

"Who? Boomer? Oh, he's doing fine...you know, since you saw him five days ago." Butch joked.

"Did he agree to see Dr. whats her face?" the red-clad couldn't think of the therapist's name. Butch laughed,

"Dr. Jennings...no he didn't, but I can't see why...she's hot." the green-clad commented.

What Butch and Brick are refurring to, is about 5 years ago, (when they were 17,) Boomer, their younger brother, didn't really cope well with the fact that Mojo Jojo had died. Mojo, being their father figure had given custody to HIM...HIM is basically the devil or any other evil source related to that. Once Boomer realized he'd lost the only thing that practically raised him, he didn't know how to handle it. He became quiet, didn't really accociate with anyone, he just ignored everything. Soon all the depression turned to anger, Boomer was litterally angry at everything! He hated his life, so only about a year and a half ago did his brothers start helping him. They told him he needed help, but he turned every opportunity down. Now he just wakes up, goes to work, comes home, sleeps and starts over again. Boomer's dating life is useless, he hasn't had a relationship since Middle school. If he even tried to get a single date, it would explode in his face. So he doesn't try...he just sits and waits for the "day" to come...that day is today.

"Yo, Boomer!" Butch rolled down his window, yelling at an extremely expensive Townhouse. Boomer rolled his eyes, stepped off the porch and ran to the car. He was wearing something classy, but unusual for this occasion. He had on a white long sleeved button up shirt, a blue tie and black slacks. He looked hot! His blonde hair was still messy, but who cares!

"You're late." Boomer stated.

"We know," Brick stared at his blonde brother, "Why are you soo dressed up?" he asked, opening the passenger door, getting out, and moving the seat forward so Boomer could get in.

"It's a special day, right? So why can't I dress up?" the blue-clad commented, "It's been 3 years since we've even brought this day up, so it's special."

"Whatever..." Butch put the car in drive and the three of them drove off to the secret place they were told to go.

* * *

The three Rowdyruffs pulled up to an abandoned barn, it was in the outskirts of town. They all looked skeptical, but they needed to do this, it was for the better...well to them. Butch was the first to get out, he locked his vehicle, and stepped around the hood. He looked around and wasn't very pleased. The ground was covered in dirt and black rubble. The barn was only like 40 feet away, but from where he was standing, it was disgusting...even for him.

Brick smirked and placed his hands in his pockets, "Well, Boomer, looks like you chose a bad day to dress up." the red clad commented. Boomer glared, but still looked confident in his wardrobe choice.

"Whatever, let's go." Boomer was the first to start jogging up to the door of the barn. Brick helped him push the huge door open. Inside, was nothing but stairs that led only so far down. Butch used his cellphone as a light, but not even that showed where the end was.

"This is the right place, right?" Brick looked towards his brothers.

"Yep...look." Butch had already headed town the steps, when he got down far enough, he noticed the floor...it was new, shiny, and red, "This is it." The guys all headed down the steps, finally getting to another opening, they didn't even hesitate to knock.

"Hello, boys." a manly yet feminine voice peeked up. The figure was sitting in a huge crimson chair, facing a fireplace, "You weren't here at 1:30...it's 2:06pm." The voice sounded disappointed at the boys's lateness.

"Sorry, Brick overslept, and then we had to get Boomer so-"

"That's no excuse, do you know what today is?" the voice interrupted Butch's explanation, "Today is the day our plan goes into action." The figure turned slowly in the chair, revealing itself. **(Yeah, you probably already know it's HIM, but it's adds to the effect, so go pee urself.)**

HIM brought his claws up to Boomer, who was just standing there, not really phased by the action. HIM softly caressed the blue Ruff's cheek, sending chills down his hole left half, "Boomer, you look so nicely put together...looks like you're the only one who understands how important today is, well done." HIM moved over to Brick, he **(she...what gender is HIM exactly? I'ma go with a he.)** loosely tugged on his hat, "Still haven't gotten rid of that thing?"

"I...I think it suits me." Brick commented, HIM creeply smiled, then brought himself to Butch, who looked like he was about to explode. HIM started to laugh.

"Still angry at me for making you come here on a Saturday?" HIM teased, playing with the green Ruff's hair. Butch smirked, he glanced at his brothers, who looked like they really didnt want to be here, either, "Okay, down to business, I'm going to lay this down straight...Our plan begins today, I've been keeping this idea inside for a while, but now...with your help, the plan will work. It has to do with the Powerpuff Girls." The boys started to laugh...The Powerpuff Girls? Really? He still has a grudge against them? It had been about 7 years since any of them had made any kind of contact with those girls, "I suggest you stop laughing, or I'll refuse to go through with our plans!" HIM snapped. The boys went quiet.

* * *

Actually the idea of HIM wasnt that bad, it was harmfull...for now. The boys were told that they weren't going to get the full plan until they passed stage 4.

"Stage One: Get The Girls." by that, HIM meant each Rowdyruff needs to litterally "get" each Powerpuff. The boys are ordered to keep the girls hostage for 2 months, no ifs ands or buts. It seemed like a cheesy plan, and it was, but HIM always has something up his sleeves, or claws...whatever.

The boys headed home in Butch's Lamborghini, not really saying much. Boomer started to bring up the plan,

"Okay, so if we get them, where do we keep them?" Boomer leaned forward in the middle back seat. He wasn't sure about this plan, it was so dumb, capture the girls...and what? Torture them?...that's so predictable!

"I don't think we should keep them together, they have to be separate." Butch pointed out. Brick's eye's widened, he just wanted to get home, not capture girls that weren't even doing anything to them. The only reason this plan was enforced is because HIM's too lazy to do it himself.

"Are you guys serious?" Brick furrowed his brows, "The Powerpuff girls aren't a threat to us anymore, we stopped torturing them and the town, remember?" he was referring to when the boys started to get older, they got bored with being bad...even though they weren't even bad to begin with, they were just annoying. They were still known as the Rowdyruff boys, but that name faded when they just kept low, acted normal.

The Powerpuff Girls? Are they even called that anymore? They were known, for sure, they still stopped villains every now and then, but not as a team. Townsville just treats the girls like they're celebrities, appearing in the newspaper every so often. But, they had to do this, it meant big things for them, or as so HIM claimed.

"HIM did suggest we just bring them into our home." Boomer reminded.

"Yeah...no. I'm not bringing some Puff into my house as a pet." Butch barked. He turned a right, and began to approach Boomer's townhouse.

"Speaking of which, how do we even get them into our house?" Brick asked, unbuckling his seatbelt to get out, so Boomer could leave.

"We have until Wednesday...but I'm not doing that anyway, but you'll figure it out." Butch was slightly disgusted at the thought of one of them in his house, snooping around, all that crap.

"Butch, knock it off. You're going through with this plan, so suck it up and take one home." Brick stated, as if he was playing some kind of game. Butch squeezed the steering wheel, he looked forward and sighed,

"Which one?" the green clad asked, Brick looked towards Boomer, smirking.

"Butterc-"

"Fuck no! That bitch isn't coming anywhere near me!" Butch growled at his brothers. Boomer chuckled slightly.

"Dude, it'd be easier if we just take our counterparts...get over it." Brick reslammed the door, letting Boomer free out of the car, "I promise, she'll be happy to see you." he finished, as Boomer walked up to his home. The other two drove off, "Just put on your charm, and she'll fall into your arms...or your bed." Butch slammed on the breaks, sending Brick forward. He was engulfed by his seatbelt.

"Switch me." Butch stated, as Brick was holding his chest from a mini heart attack.

"What?"

"Switch me. You take Buttercup, and I'll take Blossom." Butch looked serious, but Brick started to laugh,

"Dude, no. You'll be fine, I was just kidding. Besides, she might not even recognize you." That's possible, the boys have changed, and they're sure the girls have too. But what ticked Butch off is that anyone would even consider thinking about him and...Buttercup, "They don't hold grudges, well Blossom and Bubbles don't. Just talk to her, then HIM said that he'd do some of his creepy magic shit and practically make them follow us." Brick readjusted himself, while Butch grind his teeth together.

2 months? With Buttercup? Holy shit...

* * *

**There you have it, chapter one! It's not much, but it get's better...I promise!**

**Also, please, if i ever make a anyone OOC...tell me! i try my best to capture everyone's personalities...**

**Anyway, I'll see u soon!**

**ToOdLeS!**


	2. Exit!

**Hey, my new peeps! (you don't have to be my peep...but it'll be fun, i promise!)  
Okay, i just gotta say...  
**

**'SevenSecretsGuardian' I love you're profile pic. I was reading my reviews when i came across it...i busted out in laughter, idk y either!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

_**~Sunday~**_

"Should we wake her?" a petite blonde figure stood over an enormous queen sized bed.

"Not unless you want your face ripped off." the sleeping object muttered, stretching fully, and sitting up.

"We thought you were asleep." the blonde one had jumped back at the sudden movement of Buttercup. She rolls her eyes and continues into the hall. Buttercup was left in her room to get up for no reason. She had been out of work for about 6 days, not really looking for a job, _"but, who needs to get up early when you've got nothing to do." _She had been living with her sisters for about 3 years, trying to pull her life together. She had had that job for 7 months before she opened her mouth and got herself fired.

All well, all she did was work in a crummy office for some company that she knew was conning people out of their money. She got paid well enough, but not enough to actually make a living. The hours were ridiculously long and she couldn't help but notice the amount of young, practically teenage, woman all around her. Her boss was male, no doubt, but the worst part about her job, was the uniform. You had a choice of shorts, skirts, or yoga pants. You weren't allowed to wear anything loose, or anything _but_ white...

Her boss would always check on her, coming over every 20 minutes to see how she was "doing." Buttercup may have been focused on her work, but she seemed to be the only one to know her boss was a total, creepy, pants grabbing, skirt lifting, concupiscent jerk! So, just some random Friday, she wanted to talk to her boss about the dress code, and the work hours, _and _the amount of pay! But, sure enough, he had some stupid bimbo in his office, playing...erm... never mind...But the point is...she wasn't going to tell anyone, well yeah she was, but that's not the point! Her boss assumed wrong and fired her anyway...she didn't care!

Buttercup rubbed her tired eyes, she probably only got four hours of sleep, but that's only because she went out with her friends Macy, Tara, and John. She smiled at the thought of what all four of them did last night... definitely going in permanent memories. They had went out drinking, well actually they went to Tara's house to drink, but it was just for a little party she was throwing together. It was still fun though, and Buttercup hopes to do it again sometime.

The green clad headed down stairs, only to be greeted by her two sisters. Blossom was sitting at the dinning room table, reading her report due today. She had been working on it all month, obviously not a procrastinator. She was attending "Townsville's Advanced," it was the only college she was capable for, all the others were beneath her level of education. Blossom enrolled herself in college as soon as she got out of high school, basically she only has one year left before she can graduate.

Bubbles, on the other hand, has not attended college, she wants to focus on practicing taking care of herself before she goes into anything permanent. She's actually been doing well, she stays focused on important duties in life. She moved in with her sister, Blossom, shortly after graduation, planning on making things perfect. Whether it's taking care of her sisters, or going to the grocery store to get milk, she has something good planned for her future.

"Okay, it's good." Blossom rested her head back on the dinning room chair. She had been reading quietly to herself the whole time, making sure her "homework" was exceptionable. Buttercup managed to bring herself to sit across from her sister.

"What's your little thingy about, again?" Buttercup threw her feet on the table, disturbing Blossom's perfections.

"Feet off." Blossom pushed her sister's feet so they slid off the table. Buttercup smirked, then yawned, rubbing her eyes again, "And, since I've told you about 4 times...my report is on the less fortunate of Townsville." she stuffed the report in a white folder and joined her other sister in the kitchen.

"Oh, right. The 'poor people.' I totally forgot." Buttercup commented, letting sarcasm pour off her lips. Blossom glared at her raven haired sister.

"If you don't find a job soon, you just might appear on this report too." Blossom teased, waving the folder around. She accidentally looked at the clock, eyes widening, "Damn it." she muttered under her breath. She was running late, really late. She quickly grabbed a piece of toast off of the plate Bubbles prepared and headed towards the door. She paused and turned towards her sisters, "How do I look?" she did a small circle, revealing her white pencil skirt and pink floral designed blouse, along with gray flats. She looked fine. Her hair was up in a regular pony tail, with her bangs framing her face.

"You look like you always do." Bubbles playfully spoke up. Blossom smiled, rolled her eyes, then headed out the door. Saying her regular goodbyes. Buttercup sighed, then turned to her always happy sister,

"Looks like it's just you a-"

"Actually, today, I'm running errands." Bubbles pulled out a list and unfolded it several times, "Blossom lent me some money to retrieve all of these things so I can fix up the house." Buttercup furrowed her brow, getting up to check the list,

"Bubbles..." Buttercup was stunned at some of the things on the list, almost everything looked like a hassle to get. From a hardware store to the grocery store, the list was ridiculously long, "Are you sure you don't want me to get-"

"No, it's fine...if I sort everything into categories...that leaves me with 11 things to do." she stated proudly. That's so like her, always neat and organized, "Besides, I have all day."

"Or two," Buttercup remarked, "Bubs, that list has like 50 things on it! You don't need to do it all today." she pointed out.

"Actually, it only has 37 items, and yes I do. If I do it today then I don't have to worry about it." Bubbles retorted, grabbing her white sweater.

"Where are you going?" Buttercup pointed, not looking disappointed at being alone.

"I might as well get a head start," She smiled, heading towards the door. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, and underneath was a yellow tank top, blue skinny jeans, and white converses. Her hair was down and long. Topped off with her off shade white sweater, "I'll see you tonight." with that the blonde haired headed out the door.

Buttercup walked up to the fridge and gathered supplies for cereal. When she closed the fridge, she could see her reflection with in the silver color. Behind the pictures and to-do lists, she noticed how tired she looked, _"Damn, this chick needs her beauty sleep." _she joked to herself. She smiled and continued with her day, heading to her room to get dressed.

_**10:07am**_

Butch had dozed off after a rough night. Like,_ really_ rough. As soon as he got home from the meeting with HIM, he had forgotten about a certain chick he was supposed meet. This chick had actually ended up showing up at his own freakin house! When he opened his door, she went all _"let's have crazy sex"_ on him! Damn...when a guy wants to have sex, it's all nice and lovey dovey. But, no! When a woman wants to have sex it's crazier then Hell!

This girl was nice; innocent. She looked like it was going to be her first time, but hell no! The way she acted in bed, it could even give the biggest sex-addicts nightmares! He had met this girl Thursday, on the street, literally, she stopped to ask where the nearest church was, and Butch being Butch had no fucking idea. So she promised to meet him somewhere so they could find it together, instead they ended up at her place getting kinky in her kitchen! She told him that _"tonight's not a good night"_...put apparently this night was!

Butch managed to _capture _a lot of girls in his bed, behind Princess's back, of course. But, he never captured the same girl once, and if he did then that girl obviously meant more to him...or she was just good. ;)

He woke up at the sound of his alarm, it goes off at 10:15, only 30 minutes before he has to go to work. Now, Butch may be practically rich, but it's obviously not from his job. He works at fucking Target! The only way he gets anything is from the checks that HIM has been sending to Butch and his brothers for 5 years now. $45,000 every two months. That tends to add up. Plus, with Princess's dad, he's getting about $13,000 every 2 weeks.

Butch _is_ the only one of his brothers that owns an actual house, although Boomer's Townhouse is practically a steal because it's like living in a mini castle. Over exaggeration not intended. And Brick's apartment is actually pretty classy for an apartment...

It's probably better to have a small place anyway, if you only have one person, then why do you need all the space!Anyway, back to reality...

Butch sat up, ruffled his hair and looked towards his right...Fuck. That chick's still there. She was sleeping on her back, leaving everything exposed. Butch blinked twice to the scene. He shook his head to wake himself up, also forcing himself to get out of his bed. As soon as he got up, the girl angrily stirred in her sleep, obviously having an interesting dream. Butch quietly laughed to himself. He didn't have time to deal with this

"Hey, hey," he pushed her shoulder, trying to get her up, "I gotta go." he whispered. She sat up, bringing the sheets to cover her breast.

"Where are you going?" she asked, halfway asleep. Butch had already started to throw on some clothes,

"Work." he muttered in his closet, which was a walk-in, "You can let yourself out." he added, rather rudely. The girl smiled, and wandered up to his back, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Okay, I'll see you later." she kissed his neck, repeatedly. Butch turned around, only to be met by her lips. She pressed them to his, lustfully.

"O...okay." he got out through the kisses, "Listen, I real...really got...gotta go." he pushed her back, now fully dressed. He waited for her to gather her items, then walked her to the door. She waved and blew tiny kisses at him, getting into her car. He halfway smiled, shutting the door.

He looked at the clock, he still had about 15 minutes before he had to leave. Which is about the time he'd start breakfast. He decided to just skip it. As he wasted time, throwing left over pieces of random old food at his wall, he looked around, thinking. He started to think about Wednesday...that's the deadline.

WTF! He only had 3 days to get that Powerpuff into his home! He hated the thought of that. He hated everything about her. Okay, so he shouldn't hold a grudge. He actually doesn't hate her, he hates the old her. He always hated her...but, like his brothers said, Buttercup might not even recognize him. So, if she didn't know him, how in the hell was he going to get her into his house?

_"Hey, hi, what's up...come to my house!" _he flashed that idea through his mind...yeah...no! That's was just really creepy and stupid. His other idea was, that if she didn't recognize him, then he'd...ugh...he'd have to turn on the charm...forcing her to be interested in him. Then again, if that didn't work either, HIM did say he'd try something too. God, hope it works.

As soon as he was done thinking, he headed straight to work. It was only a 6 minute drive, so he wasted his time by thinking about Buttercup. He wondered how she acted now. He knew what she looked like because he'd occasionally see her in the paper or on Facebook. No, they're not friends on there, but he sees her picture in the "Maybe you'd like these people" area. He's thought about seeing what she's up to, but it's not worth his time. Face it, he's not a villain anymore, and she's just known as Buttercup...Powerpuff Girls are a memory.

With all of this thinking, he'd made him self curious...he'd made up his mind...he'd get her tonight.

**_10:07pm_ **

Buttercup had spent all day at home, watching tv, not doing much, just like she's done everyday for the past 6 days. Blossom returned from college around 4:30, but she said she'd be going back later tonight, because she volunteered to check papers for her language course. Bubbles returned, but only for five minutes...she had to pee. Then she went right back to running errands.

Buttercup was currently talking on the phone with Tara, she called to see what the green powerpuff was up to.

_"So can you?"_ Tara practically begged in her baby voice. Tara Jones is only 19, she currently lives with her best friend, John, which is also an old friend of Buttercup's, _"It's only open on the weekends!"_ Tara brought up, begging even more. Buttercup rubbed her eyes,

"I don't know...what is it again?" the green clad asked, not really enthused about going where ever it is that Tara wants to go.

_"It's called 'Exit!' it's this really cool club, and like I said, it's only open on the weekends." _Tara reminded, _"It closes at 4:30 in the morning...so-"_

"Fine." Buttercup gave in. Why not, she's got nothing better to do. She could use some _actual_ partying, instead of hanging out at her friends, getting drunk, "What time?" she added, before hanging up.

_"How about now?"_

Now? Buttercup looked at her gray baggy sweats, and lime green Holister t-shirt. She'd need to change first, "Okay, do you want me to meet you there or-"

_"Yeah, you can meet us there."_ Tara interrupted, _"I'll see you soon!" _she hung up without giving Buttercup the directions...All well, she'll find it.

The green clad headed upstairs, she already knew what would be exceptionable to wear, something tight and small. Tight meaning...well tight, and small meaning...small. I guess it explained itself. She usually would be apposed to showy outfits, but she knows how hot it gets when you're pushed up against strangers, dancing...

**11:00pm**

"Are you sure?" Butch asked his "father" on the other line of his phone.

_"YES! For the 10th time, I'm sure!"_ HIM snapped, hanging up. Butch smiled, he just loved to piss him off. HIM had spilled that Buttercup was attending Exit! A place that Butch was very familiar with...He looked over at the clock, it wasn't even midnight yet. That gave him more time...

He gathered his keys, wallet, ect. He then drove off, straight to the club, speeding down every street, running every stop light. He slightly twitched with excitement. This was going to be interesting...

At the same time, Buttercup was just appearing within the club.

"Holy shit..." she looked around, nothing but neon lights and shadows of people dancing. It was definitely something new to her. Buttercup got slightly excited at the sight and immediately started dragging Tara and John to the dance floor. The bass was strong and overwhelming, moving their bodies along with the beat. Buttercup even noticed some people she knew...did everyone go here? She felt kind of new at the sight of all of her friends getting comfortable in this foreign place.

"You alright?" John asked, yelling over the music. Buttercup smiled, she loved John's voice. Even if it was yelling in her ear. No, she doesn't have feelings for him, well she did once, but that was before she found out he wasn't interested in women. They dated for about 3 days until he came out of the closet ;) He was so sweet to her, a really good friend. He's really funny too, always making her laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gestured him over to a small rounded table next the bar, "Okay, is it just me, or am I the only new one here?" she let out randomly. John laughed.

"Really? That's what you're worried about?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why haven't I been asked to be here?" she looked serious. John sighed,

"Well, you were always so busy with work, you didn't have time. So, to get your mind off of finding a new job, Tara wanted to bring you here." John reassured. Buttercup smirked, she knew Tara was behind this. She's always looking for excuses to go out and drink. Yes, she's 19, but there's a little thing called a "fake ID."

"Alright, well, I'll thank her later...let's dance!" Buttercup laughed. John lifted her chin,

"That's the Buttercup I'm looking for." They left the scene and joined Tara in dancing on the lighted, neon dance floor.

They danced for about 30 minutes, not feeling an inch of tiredness. Which is shocking, because the songs Exit! played were all "jumpy and exciting" forcing you to dance in a crazy manor. Finally, a high bass, slow song rolled onto the playlist. A lot of people formed ginormous groups, grinding, pressing against each other, letting the music take control...

_**11:38pm**_

Butch found his way through the club. _Damn_... there were a lot of hot chicks tonight. But, he only needed one...or two-NO! Just one. He pushed people through, looking for any sign of the powerpuff. It was hard, because the lights were pitch black, just flashing colored ones led his way. The bass to the song was strong, it was effecting people around him. They all grinded with each other, he even saw two girls making out!

Before he could blink twice, people were already pushing up against him, forcing him to dance. He had no choice, _"Fuck! Fine, I'll just find her later." _He slowly started moving along with the music, letting his body press up various bodies. He still looked around though, just in case. He let a few songs go by before actually getting focused again. He still danced, but this time, checking every group for his counterpart. He was getting frustrated, _"It can't be that hard to find a fucking-"_ he paused...

Found her.

Buttercup was getting way into the music, she never imagined herself pressed up against just anyone. But this boy was definitely cute...okay he was hot! She noticed he didn't look too excited to be here, so Tara dared her to meet him. She started dancing near him, finding herself being pushed up against his chest, fault of other dancers. She smiled and moved along with the music, he seemed to just stand there. But shortly after, he joined in with the grinding.

Butch mentally cursed himself. He let Buttercup wrap her arms around him. He soon followed by grabbing her waist. Their bodies moving in sync. He moved his hands lower to her waist, feeling the tightness of her shorts. She smirked, and moved his hands back to their original spot. Butch couldn't help but look at her. She was wearing jean booty shorts, and a lime green tank top, and black and white high tops. The only way he knew it was her, was her bright green eyes. At first he had no freakin idea, but when he actually _looked_ at her, he knew. The song was coming to a stop, and the two finally let go of each other.

_"Come on! Say something!" _Buttercup really didn't want him to leave, she liked how they moved together, how they fit perfectly...

_"Damn..." _Butch found himself wishing that she didn't know who he was, then he might just _have_ to take her home ;)

"So, you wanna get me a drink?" Buttercup yelled and poked at his stomach..._"6 pack" _He hesitated for a moment, then smirked.

"Sure." he smiled and let her walk in front of him. And of course he had to stare at her ass. They arrived at the bar stool and got comfortable. Butch looked skeptical, he still didn't know how he was going to keep her in his house...Maybe he could put her somewhere else, like a quarantine-no, or some type of prison...God, this was hard! It's easy to put an animal in a cage, but an actual person?

Butch offered to pay for the drink, but she refused. He actually admired how she snapped back, he wondered if she was still aggressive as she used to be. They sat there quietly for about three minutes, then she just had to know...

"What's your name?" she let out, taking a sip of her drink. Butch started to laugh, it kind of scared her. He fully sat up, looking straight into her eyes. She looked into them, of course, but she was confused to why he-then, she started to choke on her drink! "Butch?" she coughed, but smiled at the same time, "Butch? of the Rowdyruff Boys?" she wiped her mouth, still smiling. She had to admit, he looked amazing, but how could she not even know?

"Took you long enough." he teased. He also kept some sort of fighting stance, just in case she was going to attack. Actually, she swatted him playfully and started to laugh in disbelieve.

"Butch?" she got serious, she looked at him in awe, "Wow, seriously?" she smiled at him, "It's been like what? 5 years?"

"7, actually." he blurted. He didn't want to sound like he'd been keeping track, so he added, "or something like that." Buttercup frowned, it was 7 years that they stopped talking, fighting, arguing, but 5 years since Mojo Jojo died. It was kind of sad, on the Rowdyruff's part. But, for the Powerpuff Girls, it was...good?...she guessed.

"Okay, so, are you staying out of trouble?" she let her eyes wonder all over him. He scoffed,

"Me? Out of trouble?"

"Butch?" a random voice popped up. Buttercup turned around to see a small faced, big chested, ditsy blonde. She was wearing the most skankiest outfit anyone had ever laid their eyes on. Butch turned around, he smiled slightly at the sight of her. Buttercup noticed, obviously a friend, "Hey, it's been like forever since I've seen you!" the blonde bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah..." Butch's mind swirled at the thought of what her name was? Kendra? Keke? Something like that...

"Well, it was so great to see you again!" the blonde chirped up, she tugged on his shirt, then disappeared onto the dance floor. Butch glanced at Buttercup, she was smirking...

"So, staying out of trouble, I see." she mocked him, crossing her arms.

"What? No, she's just a friend." he smiled back, no being able to lie.

"Really?" Buttercup leaned in, "What's her name?" she teased, poking at his chest...

_"Damn!" _Butch didn't fucking know..."Physh, I know her name," he let his eyes roll around the bar, "It's...it's Kayce." he lied. Buttercup leaned back, pretending to believe him.

"Hmhm," she took another sip of her drink, "You fucked her." she assumed correctly. Butch almost choked on his own spit. She smiled at him, looking all innocent, as if she'd never used a profanity. He glared at her.

"No, we're just friends." he argued, getting kind of pissed that she knew him too well. In fact, his slight turn to anger made him remember that he would be with this chick for two months...no fucking way!

"Yeah, listen. You say tomato, I say tomoto...You say friends, I say fucked. Get over it." she started to get up. No, he couldn't let her, he needed to convince her to come with him. Otherwise, he'd make an ugly scene...

"Wait!" he tried to stop her, she continued walking.

"Okay, it was fun catching up, but I need to go." she moved through the crowd. Butch started sweating, he put his face in his hands, he let his eyes peek through his fingers...noticing a fork. Okay, so he thought about it, this chick was not going to stay... weapons were his only choice. He grabbed the utensil, storming through the crowd...

He made it behind her, not second guessing...She collapsed...

He looked at his hand, but the fork never left...okay, so she just randomly passed out? Butch looked questionably at the now unconscious Buttercup, plus the crowd of people surrounding her. Then he figured it out.

_"So this was HIM's plans? Knock her out?" _Butch was satisfied at the timing, but not so satisfied that he had to carry her home himself. Butch warned everyone that she'd be alright, telling them she had too much to drink. And for some reason they actually believed him. Buttercup's friend, Tara, was the most stunned. She saw her best friend being picked up and carried out of the club. Everyone ignored the scene and went back to dancing.

Butch carried Buttercup to his Lamborghini, placing her in the passenger seat. as he buckled her seat belt, he whispered to her cold ear, "Say bye to everything for a while, babe." he smirked, satisfied with a job well done. He wandered how his brothers were doing, probably not as well as him...He thought to himself and noted that he'd need to tell his brothers that the girls would be passing out exactly at 11:56pm. For when Buttercup passed out, he looked at the clock when he discovered it was HIM, he then subtracted how long it took him to figure it out...he came up with 11:56.

He thought about what it would be like when she woke up. She'd obviously be pissed...all well, HIM would be ready to give stage 2, which had the explanations in it.

Butch wasn't worried about the next stage yet, he just wanted to get this night over with...

* * *

**Yay! That was fun to write, I had a little trouble, though...but I came through!**

**Wow, Butch is an ass...well he's a Rowdyruff, that mostly explains it!**

**So, who will be next? Blossom and Brick, or Bubbles and Boomer? YOU CHOOSE!**

**See you later, ToOdLeS!**


	3. An 'A' Plus?

**Wow! You guys really like my story, that's great, that's what I'm looking for!**

**Okay, so...You people got to choose who goes next in this chapter...The Winners ARE...**

**Blossom & Brick! **

**Actually, I'm happy that they're up, but COME ON! No one chose Bubbles and Boomer?**

**I would be more concerned about them...Bubbles=Sweet, Boomer=Anger issues!**

**Anyway... on with the story!**

* * *

The halls were quiet, practically every one of her foot steps echoed, she felt slightly concerned at the emptiness. Blossom had been called to head back to the college, her professor offered some sort of extra credit to checking papers. Yeah right, he's probably just too lazy to do it himself. Not only is her professor a college teacher, he juggles two other jobs: Part time nurse at the Middle School and a 3rd grade teacher at the Elementary school...Okay, so maybe he's not lazy, but still...it's kind of sad that he has to ask a student to check papers.

Blossom wandered around the halls, trying to find the teacher lounge. _"Room 153, first floor...how hard is that?" _She realized it's a lot harder with half the lights shut off. It's somewhat spooky. She even felt chills run past her arms, making her shiver . She shook off the fact of possibly being in a horror movie, and made her way through the glass doors, separating the hallway, _"Finally!"_

She unlocked the door, with the keys her professor obviously trusted her with, and slowly found a quiet place to get comfortable. She set down her bag, binder and paperwork, ready to take on these unintelligent papers. She felt sort of proud of herself for taking on this duty, it would challenging, fun and- WHAT? Blossom gasped at the papers, spreading them all around on the table. This can't be right? She double checked each one...No, it was right...

Each paper was written like it was from 3rd graders...and it was! _"I'm checking little kid's papers?"_ She roughly picked each paper up...checking it as if it was a different language, which wasn't inaccurate, these kids wrote like crap! She took a few deep breaths, trying to cope with this. _"Okay, so maybe he accidentally switched them up?"_ Blossom was expecting college essay papers, similar to the one she turned in today.

After she realized this wasn't a mistake, she decided it'd still be fun...she could re-learn things she used to love about 3rd grade..._"Okay,"_ she looked at the first paper, _"Jacob Gil"_ she over looked the problems..._"Science?"_ Blossom was excellent in all subjects, but if there was one she wasn't so great at...it was science. She looked at the first problem, _"What is the difference between an animal that is or isn't a marsupial?" _Great! _"This was easy, a marsupial is an animal with a pouch such as a kangaroo or a seahorse." _she looked at Jacob's answer...not even close! _"Wrong." _she marked it with a red pen, dotting the i's with hearts.

Time passed, and she noticed the pile of papers on the table. She guessed she was checking every subject that her professor's 3rd grade class was learning. Her thoughts wandered to her sisters. Buttercup got asked to go to some stupid club with her friends, and Bubbles may or may not be shopping still. Blossom gave that list to Bubbles to get the items over time, not in one day! She smiled at the thought of how her sisters haven't changed...she was interrupted by the sound of keys falling.

The keys she used to get in were set on a table next to the door, but are now laying on the floor. She kept staring at them as if they were going to magically return back to their original spot. She looked around her, self consciously letting her eyes roam around the room. Her pink tinted orbs made it back to the keys, she flew over to them in a flash, picking them up, and flying back, leaving a pink streak of light in the air. The room became ten times quieter, now that she was scared.

She looked at her table to make sure everything was there, the thoughts of being in a horror movie sounded not so obsolete. Okay, so maybe she was overacting, but wouldn't you? You're alone, in a giant building, it's dark, and a set of keys fell from the middle of a table not 15 feet away from you. She shook the keys in her hand to break the silence, setting them next to her.

She decided that going back to work would take her mind off the spookiness. She nervously wrote on the student's paper, leaving helpful suggestions to improve their work. She wrote loosely, possibly too loose. The pen ended up flying out of her hands, rolling over to the other side of the room. She grunted, getting up to retrieve the utensil.

When she reached down to get the item, she felt the pen...and something warm and soft...

She gasped, standing up when she discovered it was another hand, "I think you dropped this." the voice stepped out of the slight shadow, revealing himself. Blossom just stared, he was wearing a simple red t-shirt, but it hugged his torso, showing his abs. Her eyes wandered down to his waist, his jeans were hung over his boxers, which were black, red and white. His shoes were normal, but matched his look to the "t". She still just started at him, her eyes traveling all over his body

Her vision ended up on his eyes, they were red. Red? Isn't that impossible? She discovered it wasn't when she saw his face framed by orange tinted hair and a red cap, _"Brick?" _she whispered in her mind. She backed up slightly, feeling another table push up against her. He looked at her with the most determined face she'd ever seen.

"I came in here to get some supplies for my report." He lied. He _was_ always the best liar. She smiled, making him confused, so he smiled back. She couldn't seem to cope with what she was seeing. Brick? After like six or seven years? "I saw you working, I didn't want to disturb you. I wanted to come and go." his lies seemed to convince her.

"Oh, um, thanks. I...I need to get back to work." she still kept her eyes locked with his. She let her smile fade as soon as she realized she was _alone_ with him. Alone with a Ruff? Sure she wasn't on fighting levels with them anymore, but that could change. She made sure to choose her words carefully, not to tick him off. First of all, she's not sure if he knows it's her...let's not ruin that chance!

"What are you working on?" he pointed to the table with the neat piles. She never took her eyes off of him, she swallowed hard.

"I...I'm checking papers." she didn't mean to stutter, but the way he was looking at her, staring her down, probably putting dirty thoughts into his mind, was making her do it.

"Are you okay?" he stepped closer with a fake concerned look, "You look ill." Blossom flinched when he brought his hand up to her forehead. She stepped back, again.

"I-I'm fine, probably just tired." she found the table being pushed up against her again, He left her sight and went over to the table, piled with school work. She followed, not taking any chances. He picked up one paper she had already checked, messing up the organized pile. She stood next to him as he looked over the homework assignment, "So why are you here so late?" she asked bluntly, getting comfortable to the fact they were alone. He set down the paper, she grabbed it placing it neatly in the pile. He smirked, giving another determined face.

"I would've came here earlier, but I don't like loud noises, I like it quiet...you know what I mean?" he let his fingers run up her arm, causing goosebumps. She never left his eyes, they were staring right through her...telling her what to want. She wanted to tell him that it's her...Blossom Utonium...but then again, that'd be really stupid. He'd probably attack or try to seriously hurt her.

Brick wasn't even for this, he was against the plan anyway, it was dumb! Well the first part was...capture the girls? How fucked up is that? But, it was his job, so...let it be then. His fingers slowly made their up to her shoulder, gently twirling her hair, wrapping it up in little curls. His other hand was hanging by her leg, inches away from her skirt, which she just_ had_ to wear today.

She felt her hand slide on the table, trying to reach for a weapon. What could she grab? The pen had been set on another table, and the only other thing were papers. Paper-cut him to death? No, that just sounded retarded...She could use her powers, but then again, she'd be risking the chance at destroying the teacher lounge, forcing herself to explain...getting expelled!

Brick let his free hand run up her side, stopping at her waist, pulling her close. He leaned in to her ear, letting his hot breath pour all over it, "Remember me?" he whispered, she started to shake at the sound of his voice so close to her. He may be a former villain, but he knew how to get his way. She felt her eyes flutter shut at the feel of his caressing touch.

"B...Brick." she barely got out, he smiled.

"So you do remember?" He pushed her up against the table, making her gasp. He smirked, slowly bringing his hand back down to her skirt.

"D...don't." she whispered, staring into his eyes. He licked his lips, staring at her up and down. She felt her heart speed up, pounding through her chest. He smirked, bringing his hand back up to her waist,

"I know this is what you want." He leaned in, only to be smacked across his face! She stood there, his arms still wrapped around her, she looked helpless. He slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the stinging in his cheek. He swallowed, re-leaning in and forcing a stare that was burned into her mind forever. She didn't want to slap him, but he asked for it.

"Brick, please." she stared at his arms, practically holding her from falling over, "I don't want any trouble." she looked into his eyes, finding herself being pulled closer. He noticed how she was breathing, it wasn't good. He slowly let his grip loosen, but she pushed herself closer, he flinched.

_"Did she just try to kiss me?" _at first he assumed it was another slap, punch or blow to the face, but she looked at him, expecting something. He now looked confused, she looked innocent. He just had to! He leaned in...

Her head fell backwards. _"Fuck! She passed out? What the-"_ he stopped, and looked at her, she looked practically dead...no, she was breathing..._"HIM...what a dumbass."_ Brick wasn't all that excited about this, he was expecting something like, they'd end up kissing and going back to his place, but no! He has to deal with this shit. He sighed, getting ready to pick up her body.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he accidentally dropped Blossom on the hard, cold floor, "Fuck!" he angrily picked her up, sitting her in the stool next to the table. He pulled out his Android and looked at a new text...it was from his brother, which actually had a phone, he just lied about breaking it to prove that Princess is an annoying bitch.

Butch: _"HIM's makin da Puffs fall at 11:56." _Brick glanced at the wall clock...11:57..."Ugh!" He glanced at the body in front of him. Yeah, he was disappointed that he could't "tap that" but he did come to a conclusion that it's probably better this way...he never imagined having sex with her anyway. He brought her to the exit, carrying her bridal style. Since he didn't have a car, he'd have to carry her all the way back to his apartment.

Brick was totally satisfied for what he accomplished, definitely an 'A' plus! He took off, wind blowing in both of their faces, leaving nothing behind but a red streak, covering Townsville.

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter 3! I hope that's what you guys wanted...**

**I loved this chapter, although, I don't think Brick would be that kind of guy...but all well...It's Fanfiction, right?**

**What was up with Blossom? Did she really want to kiss him? Idk...well actually I do, but you don't! HehehehahahaHAHAHA...anyway...**

**Next up will be Bubbles and Boomer...you guys can guess where they're going to meet...and if you get it right, I'll mention you in the next chapter!**

**See you later...ToOdLeS!**


	4. Stalker?

**I don't own Target...or Walmart, or any other brand name!**

**Hey...Okay, so I told all of you to guess where Bubbles and Boomer were going to meet...**

**Here are the winners who guessed correctly, or were close enough to get mentioned ;)**

_**"Katherine Loves Kisses"-**_** You're correct! Glad you're a big fan of Greens and Reds, so this chapter might be your least favorite.**

_**"dragonroses"-**_**Thanks, you're correct also!**

_**"SPARK187"-**_**Holy crap! You're correct too!**

_**"MindlessChey"-**_**Your guess is more of a question, but your answer is yes!**

_**"Anju156"-**_**You guessed perfectly. :)**

_**"LovelyxOx"**_**-Glad you like the story, and yes, you're correct also!**

**(Hope that's every one :P)**

**Also, here's CONGRATS to everyone who guessed correctly, but was too lazy to put up their guess. :/ LOLZ**

**Anyway...Chapter 4!**

* * *

"Clean up on aisle 7!" the intercom blared over the speakers, sending disturbing sound waves through citizen's ears. Not that there were many people at 11:30 at night! Target, it's quiet and peaceful, unlike Wal-Mart, which has annoying kids playing tag there at one the morning! People in Target are still welcoming and kind to late night shoppers, not rude and disturbed. Target had everything...including cheese, milk, bread, yogurt, and fruit roll-ups. Which just happened to be the last items on Bubbles Utonium's list...

_"Fruit roll-ups?...Buttercup." _The blue Puff decided to get grocery items last, which would be smart, due to some items getting too hot if she got them any earlier. After this, all she had to do was go home...probably expecting to be alone. Blossom went back to the college, and Buttercup was out with some friends. This could give Bubbles a chance to get groceries put away, along with everything else she had to buy today.

She sighed at the thought of being finished with her errands, she felt somewhat sad that her sisters worried about her getting everything today. But, she can do it! It wasn't that much...actually it was a lot, but still...she might as well just finish now...since they _were_ out of milk...

Bubbles continued through the aisles, finding the first thing that popped into her mind...fruit roll-ups. As soon as she retrieved those, she headed for the back of the store, containing the yogurt. She wandered rather slowly, lingering at everything. She thought it'd be nice to look at every tiny thing as she headed towards the back. As she was scanning everything, she found herself gasping at the huge, huge, HUGE mess in aisle 7! She noticed people trying to help pick up, so she did the same.

"What happened?" Bubbles picked up three boxes of cereal, trying to find their original spots. A few people, an old woman and man, also a young teenager shrugged their shoulders in disbelief. Bubbles couldn't believe it herself, there seemed to be a huge hole in one side of the wall. The Powerpuff looked around for more help, turning quickly, finding herself running into someone, "Oh my gosh, are you oka-" she stopped when the man didn't look to happy to see her. He had the most depressing face she'd ever seen. It made her sad, just looking at him, "I...I'm sorry." she let out, watching the man stare at her...almost with some kind of hatred...

Boomer had been rudely called by HIM. He called claiming that Bubbles would be at Target, one of the most quietest stores at night...giving him a chance to get her without causing a scene. He was curious of how she would react when she met him again, although, the way she was staring at him, it didn't look like she had any idea who it was. He purposely ran into her, hoping she'd be all like, _"Omg! it's Boomer!"_ but no, she looked somewhat frightened at his presence. He shook off the fact of humiliating himself and smiled, putting on his best "social" face.

"It's okay, but you should watch where you're going, next time" He stared right through her, noticing how she would react.

"Oh. Well, I'll _try_ next time," she stated with a bit of fire in her words. This was not the same Bubbles he knew. She responded kindly, but yet, it was still rude. He deserved it! He liked it..."So, do you know what happened here?" Bubbles asked, continuing to pick up boxes of cereal. Boomer grunted and reached for the boxes too.

"No." He let out plainly. It was a huge lie! In fact he _was_ the one who made this "mess." Bubbles glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was staring at one box, combing his eyes through it as if it was an alien. She brought her finger up to the cereal logo, underlining it.

"What? You've never had Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets?" she grabbed the box from him, and placed it on the shelf. He just stared at the box, letting a small smile form on his lips. He couldn't find the right words.

"N...no, I just remember them from when I was a kid." He gazed his eyes across all the cereal boxes, bringing back memories. It made him feel depressed thinking about that kind of stuff...those memories of when he wasn't so aggressive, angry, dangerous. He missed those times. The times of when he could say what he wanted and not explode into an over exaggerating rage. He needed this cereal...it would make him feel slightly less angry at the thought of a Powerpuff in his home.

"Well, who ever did it, has a lot of cleaning up to do." Bubbles joked, letting a small giggle pass her tongue, catching Boomer's attention. She quickly let her eyes run over him, smiling when she met his dark blue orbs. He just stared, not really excited about being here. But one thing he did notice, which is a little out of his hands, is how much she's developed. She definitely had a figure, one that wouldn't leave his mind...and he knew it, "Nice meeting you." Bubbles hollered from the other side of the aisle. He didn't notice that she had already started leaving.

_"Crap." _Boomer let her walk around the corner, then he immediately went the other direction, spying on her from the other side.

He watched how she took her time just getting to the friggin milk! She passed by everything! Looking at every little detail, noticing how pretty or useful they could be. Boomer rolled his eyes at how she went up each aisle, staring down everything. At one time, he even stole a "do not pass" sign and put it in an aisle, just to keep her from going up it.

Finally, she made it to the back. Grabbing the milk and putting it in her shopping basket. Boomer was getting bored...He could always just grab her and fly through the roof...No, no, no! That would cause a scene, and she'd probably try to fight him..._"Gahhh! how long does it take to grocery shop?"_

Bubbles, who finally retrieved her beverage, was purposely taking her time, to make sure of one thing: Someone was definitely stalking her...she couldn't quite make out who it was, until she saw the box of cereal..._"Lucky Captain Rabbit King." _Okay, she knew who it was now. That same guy from aisle 7, _"What does he want? He's been following me for like 12 minutes! We had one conversation and now he's stalking me...great!"_ Bubbles quickly turned around, accidentally meeting his chest. She slightly fell back on the tub of fruits, causing some people to look in her direction. She could feel her cheeks catch on fire. Boomer simply smirked at her embarrassment. Bubbles let anger take over all of her emotions instead.

"What do you want with me?" she didn't yell, but it was loud enough to catch almost everyone's attention. Boomer looked all around him and Bubbles, finally looking at her angry expression. He bent down grabbing her waist, "Hey! What are you do-"

"Oh you're okay! You just had a little accident!" He yelled loudly making sure everyone understood, "You probably just hit your head. She's okay everyone!" He dragged her through the employee's door. He was familiar with this part of Target, due to his brother working here almost everyday.

Bubbles struggled to get free. She was kicking at his shins and punching his stomach with her free arm. Yeah, it hurt, dang she can throw a punch! But, he made it past the employee break room. He literally picked her up by her forearm and practically threw her in the chair.

"What is your problem?" she spat out. Boomer smirked, giving a devious look. Bubbles noticed how she could only see his eyes, the rest of his body was covered by a shadow. Creepy? She already knows what he looks like, why does he have to act all scary? She felt chills as she realized she was probably being kidnapped. Heck, if she could, she'd break through the wall!

"Look," Boomer knelt to meet her eyes, "I know you don't want to be here," he rudely left her gaze, stepping behind her to a desk, "But you're just gonna have to be patient." He shivered for some reason. He obviously wasn't comfortable with his "fake attitude."

"Who are you?" Bubbles turned around, getting ready to stand up. Boomer instantly stepped in front of her, pushing her back down. Bubbles gasped, grabbing his forearm. Boomer seemed to be the only one to know about HIM's plan.

"I...it doesn't matter," he held her in the chair, keeping her from escaping.

"Yes it does!" Bubbles squeaked. She attempted to throw a punch, only for her fist to be caught in his hand. When her fist was engulfed by his palm, she froze. He was looking deep into her eyes, just trying to calm her down. She slowly let her fingertips fall out of the fist formation, then intertwine with his. It was just out of pure instinct.

This was the longest he's ever stayed quiet when in an argument. Bubbles figured it out, just by his sweet and innocent look. Boomer felt his face heat up, he pulled his hand back instantly.

Bubbles stood up, realizing that he grew taller than her over the years. He must have been about what? 7 feet? Well maybe not that tall, but pretty damn close. Bubbles took a deep breath, ready for what ever he was going to throw at her.

"Boomer," she didn't want to have to do this, "We don't have to fight." She brought up her fist.

"Who said anything about fighting?" he retorted, quickly. He took a step closer, his hands open. She stepped back, noticing the door right behind him.

_"Just fly out." _as soon as Bubbles thought to herself, it looked as though Boomer was daring her to do exactly that. The blue puff instantly took off, flying towards the door.

"Nice try," Boomer had a hold of Bubble's waist. She clawed at his arms, only to be thrown backwards. He didn't hurt her, more like startled. Bubbles charged at him, grabbing his shirt. He pulled her in, trying to put her into a headlock. When he realized she wasn't moving _at all_, he spun her around. She had passed out, "About time." he breathed.

Boomer dropped her on the floor, adjusting her body for carrying. When he had one arm around her, he felt his phone buzz. He pulled out his cellular device, reading a new text message. It was from Butch. The text almost made Boomer yell, _"No shit, Sherlock!" _heglanced at the time, 11:56, right on schedule.

The blue rowdyruff picked up Bubbles, carrying her to the back, so no one was aware of his doings. When he made it outside, he put her in his silver Dodge Stratus, (it wasn't the best car in the world, but his job now only lets him afford this.) When the coast was clear, he took off, immediately.

* * *

**There's chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait, you guys must hate me!**

**If not, I love you too!**

**Okay so now it's up to you to choose...**

_**"Who do you want the next chapter to be about?"**_

**We could pick up with Bubbles, rejoin Blossom, or head back to Buttercup...your choice!**

**See you next time! (P.S. If you ever want a question answered, PM me or ask it in your review.)**

**Don't forget guys, I take requests, there's no such thing as a bad idea! (yeah...)**

**ToOdLes!**


	5. Obligated Roommate

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter, it was voted by you! **

**._. so u better fucking enjoy it, u.**

**I love writing for you guys! You make my day like 10 times better. **

**And the reviews? I eat them up like candy. ****  
**

**But seriously, no one has ever disliked my story, not to sound awesome, but I _am_ pretty awesome...**

**Anyway... voted by you!**

* * *

Dang. Who ever thought pain could hurt so much? Oh wait-...everyone! Buttercup's vision was slightly blurred, about the same if compared to waking up. But she knew she was doing more than waking up, she was fighting off the pain in her head. Just a massive headache. She brought her arm up to her forehead, massaging her temples.

She knew she couldn't open her eyes, that would only cause her pain to worsen. Lying on her back, she brought her knees up. As she adjusted herself, she noticed something about the aroma in the room. It smelt different, different from her place, different from Tara's...

Somethings were starting to pull together, she went out last night, she danced, drank, that's about it. With her eyes still closed, she furrowed her brows. She felt around with her hands, feeling the fabric of the-...sheets? They weren't hers, they didn't feel familiar, at all.

This forced her to open her eyes, discovering she definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore. Aside the Wizard of Oz joke, she knew this was serious. She kept her body still, looking around, using only her green tinted eyes. Within about three seconds, she knew it was a den, otherwise, a living room- correction, someone _else's_ living room. She was lying on a pull out mattress that belonged to an ebony leather couch.

Judging by the amount of light coming from the window, it must have been early morning. Too early for her. She thought about going back to sleep, but that would be ridiculous. She's somewhere foreign, and she wants to return to slumber? She thought it over, skipping the "panic" stage and decided to get up.

Gross. She still had on her green tank top, which was covered in glitter and sweat, her jean booty shorts which now left marks on her hips, also covered in glitter and sweat, her black and white high tops were thrown in a corner near the hallway. Looks like that's her best bet, follow her shoes and at least see where the hell she was.

Buttercup sighed, looking around just to make sure some creep wasn't watching her, she glanced at everything, coming to a conclusion...this dude is rich-...or chick. Now that's just fucked up. She kept looking until her eyes fell upon the door, the door! Why stay here any longer?

The green puff tiptoed over to her shoes, picked them up, dropped one, swore, picked it back up, tiptoed over to the door, and opened it. Two steps onto the porch-

BAM!

Buttercup fell to her knees, holding her stomach. Her mouth wide open, gasping. She was hit with the most extreme stomach pains she had ever felt! Her eyes were tearing up, making her vision blur again. She pulled herself back in, quietly. She tried to make her moans quiet, but she couldn't hold them in her mouth. She slid down the wall, next to her only exit, grabbing her knees. She took small breaths, they stabbed her throat, she let out a small screech.

Butch, not even 30 feet from her, heard her last screech from his room. He woke up instantly, heading into the hall. "She's trying to leave, already?" he made a small remark, followed by a chuckle.

Here's the 411, HIM put a "lock" on the boys' home. Whenever a puff tries to escape, they experience "slight" pain, no biggie. *enter troll face*

Butch turned the corner, witnessing the green puff practically curled in a ball, screaming for help. We wouldn't want that, now would we? He slowly approached her, trying to catch her attention. Buttercup lifted her head, eyes widened. She instantly brought her hand in the air, throwing it towards him.

When she realized nothing happened, she tried again. An energy ball was _supposed_ to fly towards this stranger, but that seemed to be an epic fail. She started to panic as the man approached the door, closing it. As soon as it closed, she felt relieved as her pain subsided.

Butch knelt to match her eye line, he had a smirk tugging at his lips, as if he was enjoying Buttercup's pain. The Powerpuff felt more angry than confused, "How about you quit smiling and tell me what the fuck is going on." she groaned as her pain was still present. Butch could only stare at her, he couldn't help but put a full-on smile.

Now was his chance. HIM told the boys that they could recreate the girl's night before, so here's what Butch came up with, "Calm down," he was automatically swung at, she attempted to hit him, "Hey! No! Bad girl!" Butch joked, of course he was enjoying this.

"You think this is funny?" she managed and at least tried to stand up.

"Actually, I'm just amused at how you don't even give a guy a chance to explain." Butch fired back, in a calm order.

"Fine," Buttercup was using the doorknob as support, "I'll give you a chance to explain who you are, where I'm at, and why I have no fucking powers!" she didn't even try to pull her words back to prevent yelling. Butch took a while to come up with an excuse. Buttercup, who was annoyed, was still trying to make that ball of energy appear.

"Okay," let the lying begin, "I'll start with the most obvious," Butch casually walked closer to his counterpart, HIM's orders were to keep some facts the same, and others, pure fake, "You were at Exit! You tripped, and no one cared, only me, so since I had no idea where your crib was, I brought you home." he got bored so he made it short and sweet. He finished his "lie" with a flashy, toothy smile.

Buttercup looked at him like he was ridiculous, if she actually tripped Tara or John would be at her side. He was lying, and she knew it. "Really," she gained most of her strength back, she was able to fully argue without a groan choking her, "Explain why no one else cared?"

Butch brought his smirk down to a blank face, "I was the only one near you at the time, and the place _is_ pretty big," he continued to lie through his teeth, "We actually had a decent conversation, until you went all "oh I'm just gonna trip." he mocked.

"It wasn't my fault!" she shot back, actually believing what he said. He put his hand up, shushing her. This made her even more pissed off, she was squeezing her fists, clawing at her palms.

"I know, I was kidding, jeez lighten up, pussy cat." he teased. She looked eager to rip him limb from limb. He paced himself, choosing his next words wisely, "Now, the next thing, you're at my place, obviously." he stated, sounding stupid. He was purposely trying to get on her last nerve.

Buttercup kept staring at his stupid smirk, it really made her hate this guy even more, "I know I'm at your place, dumb ass!" she couldn't wait for his next response, just to piss her off even more. Butch made the distance between them smaller than comfortable. Buttercup was roughly pushed back against the door, she totally wanted to kill him now.

"Before you say anything stupid-...Nice to meet you, I'm Butch Jojo." Butch was pushed back away from the puff. She stared at him with disgust.

"What the hell do you want?" she yelled. Butch sighed, stepping forward again,

"You asked who I was, so... there ya go." he retorted. Buttercup tried to throw a punch, he caught it. Butch was oblivious to her other fist, which was shot at him right in the nose. He backed up, holding his face. The green puff just stared at the scene.

Butch was breathing heavily, containing his anger from this chick. Buttercup had to ask,

"Why did you bring me here? You want to continue what happened a long time ago, cuz that's just low." she was referring to when they used to fight all the time. Butch let out a few profanities, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Actually, fighting wasn't on the agenda, but that could be arranged." he let go of his face for a second, taking a deep breath, "As much as I'd love to kick your ass, I thought that was behind us." he waited patiently for her to answer.

"I-it is behind us, but that doesn't explain why you brought me home," Buttercup's pain had disappeared, she was only working on her anger, "I mean what were you thinking of doing, are you that desperate that you had to-"

"No! Whoa! Okay, stop! That's the last thing on my mind-" Butch took one good look at Buttercup's body, "Okay, maybe not the _last_ thing-"

"I can't believe you! You know what? I'm sorry I punched you, thanks for taking me into your lair, but we're done here." Buttercup attempted to leave, only to be blocked by Butch.

"You're sick! You can't leave." he stated.

"I'm not sick, if anything, you're the one who's sick. Trappin' chicks in your house-"

"No, I mean, actually sick; unhealthy." Butch pointed out. Buttercup refused to listen, she pushed him aside,

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm sure I am aware of my health." she fired back, Butch pulled her back,

"What happened five minutes ago?" he noticed her facial expressions change, "You were screaming for help, you were clenching your own stomach, that didn't look very healthy." he convinced her.

"Okay so, I'm sick, but I'm not staying here." she looked around disgusted. Butch laughed, tugging on her shorts.

"Yes you are."

"What? No. I'm not."

Butch pushed her back against the door, his hand still near her shorts, "Yeah, now get your ass in bed." he pointed to the hallway, "There's a guest room, all ready for you." Buttercup was lost for words, she realized how great it would be to sleep in-

"No, you can't make me stay here. It's a free country, so technically it's called kidnapping."

"Actually it's called, shut the fuck up and here are the rules," Butch grabbed his counterpart by one of the belt loops on her shorts, "Rule number one: Don't eat all the food, I hate that," Buttercup was struggling to get free, prying his fingers off her bottoms, "Rule number two: I'm allowed to check on you when I want," the green puff reached for her button and zipper, "Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he glanced a peek at her underwear, smirking. "Rule number three: Do not remind me to put the seat down, cuz it's not gonna happen." Butch pulled Buttercup into her new room, "Any questions?" before she could get anything out, he slammed the door in her face, locking it.

All the way back in his room, he could hear nothing but her yelling his name, begging him to let her out. He pulled the covers over his head, dozing off, ignoring everything she had to complain about.

_"Well at least she agreed to stay." _

Sarcasm might be the only thing to get them through this...

* * *

**Wow! Okay, so Butch is fucking idiotic, and Buttercup has no idea what she's in for.**

**Eeep! So...**

_**Who's next? Bubbles or Blossom?**_

**If you want (only if there are enough votes) I'll continue with Buttercup ;)**

**Seriously, we gotta get to them all sometime, you Buttercup fans :P I will admit, I enjoy writing for Buttercup, she's just so adorable! **

**Hey! You should check out HalleDB101's story, it's really awesome. She's a young writer, looking for advice. She's also a really good friend of mine, so if you reviewed her story, that'd be great!**

**I'll see you soon! **

**ToOdLeS!**


	6. Not So Nice To Meet You

**Hey guys. Are you ready for chapter 6? ****  
**

**I've thought about this chapter for a while, this is the scene I had a "dream" about that sparked the idea for _Stuck Together!_**

**I'm glad you guys actually vote, if you didn't I wouldn't update as often. I love to hear your opinions on everything I put in each chapter.**

**Anyway, Voted by you!**

**(sorry for any mistakes)**

* * *

She could feel it. She could feel _them_. The powerpuff felt uncomfortable as a pair of red eyes were observing her. She had woken up about an hour ago, but kept her eyes shut as she instantly found out she wasn't at home. She tried breathing normally, but her heart beat increased when she heard the person cough or shift positions. She was sure the figure was male.

The room was starting to obtain a glow, letting both be aware: it was morning. Morning...when people usually get up and start their day, when people know they survived the night. Nope! Not this powerpuff. Blossom was starting to get a headache, due to all of this thinking. She was trying to figure out how she even got there! She desperately wanted to rub her temples, but that would alert her awakening. All she knew was, she went to her college, checked papers, and that's it. She briefly recalls meeting someone...that must be who is watching her.

Brick spent the rest of the night in the guest room, he made himself comfortable by bringing in a kitchen chair in the room, and sitting right next to the bed. He was only trying to make sure she wouldn't escape. Although, that wouldn't be necessary. He noticed she only moved over about three times. Each time, he noticed how her nose would wrinkle, her freckles would get scrunched, then return to normal position.

She had changed. He changed. It wasn't the same feeling, he expected lots of hatred and tension. But what he was feeling wasn't anywhere near anger, it was a calm feeling. It was relaxing, almost like he felt safe, or comfortable around her. He was curious of how he was absorbing all this, just by watching her sleep.

No doubt she was awake, he knew. He wished she'd just _literally_ get up. He wanted the hard part to be over.

Brick sighed, standing up. He looked over at her, making sure. He some-what tiptoed over to the exit, wrapping his hand around the doorknob. Looking over at her again, he slowly opened the door, ignoring all the creaking that came with it. He opened it until his arm wouldn't go any further from where he was standing. After one more glance, he slammed the door as loud as she could!

Blossom didn't jump, blink or breathe. Yeah, it scared the shit out of her, but she remained still. The curiosity was killing her. He left? She slowly opened one eye at a time, taking deep breaths. She forced herself to turn her body onto the other side. By the time she was facing the ceiling, she saw a figure in the corner of her eye.

"'Bout time." Brick announced, bluntly. Blossom jolted up, staring wide-eyed at her unknown counterpart.

"I-"

"Don't even," Brick interrupted, stepping about halfway from the door to the bed, "You've been awake for a while now, right?" he questioned. Blossom was still shocked, she remained silent. Although she had a couple of things to say.

"W-why were you watching me?" she asked, surprisingly more tranquil than she expected. She fully sat up, removing the ebony blanket from her legs, "Why am I here?" she went straight to the problem, a little more anxious this time. Brick scoffed, as if he had everything figured out. Hell, he didn't even have his "fake memory" for her yet.

"You don't remember?" he opened with, Blossom furrowed both brows, "Well...you were at your college a-"

"I'm aware." she interrupted, letting irritation course through her. She wasn't making this easy for him, at all.

Brick ran his fingers through his hair, thinking quickly, "Uh, when I found you, you were unconscious on one of the tables in the teacher lounge." he lied. Blossom was thinking it through, truthfully she never recalled going home, so _some_ of it must be true. She relaxed, looking down at the carpet. Her eyes led all the way up, down, up, and down Brick's body. Unaware of who this was, she found herself thinking more of him. He was attractive, that's for sure.

"If you found me at the college, how'd you get in? And what were doing there in the first place? I had the only set of keys, no one told me that people could go in when they wanted. What did you-"

"Hold on," Brick took three more steps, his hand near her face, "I had an assignment that needed to be finished, the door was unlocked, and... I'm pretty sure if you saw someone just lying there, you'd want to make sure they're okay." Blossom's mouth was slightly open, he was correct.

"Okay," she let out, her voice cracked, as if she was once again terrified of him. He was pretty much standing over her, so her mood was set to fear. Brick looked down at her, waiting for her response, "I'm fine," Blossom stood up, figuring he was much taller than her, "So, thank you, but I have to go." she walked past him, opening the door.

Brick was shocked in a way, he smirked, turning, and followed her into the hall. He knew Blossom was her own person, but seriously...dissing him in his own home? Blossom was admiring the short trip from the guest room to the living room. The apartment was expensive, no doubt. She decided to get directions back to her house, and pay for any damage that she may have caused for this man.

Brick couldn't hold in his laughter, he thought it was hilarious how she thought she was going to leave! _"I might as well let her think that." _The red Ruff approached Blossom, who was using a cabinet to look at her reflection. She fixed her hair, and applied a small amount of lip gloss.

"I appreciate your generosity, but I need directions to the nearest bus stop, or directions to the college, judging by either how far away I am or how lazy you are to tell me." Blossom let out under a single breath. Brick watched her, he noticed her posture, her attitude, and her style.

_"Oh god, she's turned into a woman!"_ he joked to himself. Blossom stood expectantly, one hand on her hip. Brick sighed, falling back onto his couch, grabbing the TV remote, "So you don't want to stay with me?" he teased. Blossom furrowed both brows, then scoffed.

"Look, I'm sure you're an interesting person, but I should be heading back. Plus I like to get to know people before I _stay_ with them." Blossom was sure not to give anymore information than that. She didn't want to let him know where she lived, where she was really going, or (well if he didn't already know) that she was a powerpuff.

"Why don't you get to know me then?" Brick patted the seat next to him, slapping on a small puppy face. Blossom rolled her eyes, slipping on her flats, and walking over to the door. She pulled the doorknob, opening it a crack. Brick may have been content on the couch, but he was prepared for her series of pain.

"Oh um," she turned to face him, he glanced at her, "I- uh I didn't catch your name." she smiled cutely, showing her slight over-bite. Brick smiled fully, getting up and heading towards his kitchen.

"Nah, I don't think I should tell you."

Blossom's smile slowly faded as the awkwardness was filling the room, "Why?" she laughed.

Brick took a drink of some milk, slurping it obnoxiously, "If you stay with me, I'll tell you-"

"You know what? I have to go. Maybe I'll see you, but don't count on it." Blossom opened the door further,

"You wont leave." Brick sang.

"Why wont I?"

"You're sick." he retorted.

"I'm not sick...w-what are you? A doctor? I didn't think so." Blossom waited for his response, it may be small, but she was determined to win this stupid argument.

"As a matter of fact, I am." he joked, trying to get on her last nerve. Instead she just laughed, annoyed. She groaned and stepped out the door, huffing out her anger.

_"Three, two-" _Brick dashed for Blossom's body. She had fallen to her knees instantly. She was holding her stomach, her arms were wrapped all the way around her waist. She kept pushing away air, as if there were invisible forks stabbing every inch of her torso. At the same time she was pushing away Brick, feeling a fear of being attacked. Her gasping sounded painful, it sounded sharp.

Brick managed to bring her over to the couch, trying to calm her down. He was holding down her arms, doing everything he could to relax her. She refused, the pain in her had calmed, but now she was just fighting the urge to do as told, "Let me go!"

"You need to calm your ass down!" Brick climbed on top, just to stop her kicking. He knew this would happen too, he knew she would do everything that's happening now. He placed her hands above her head, moving his own down to her waist. There was a moment of silence. Just heavy breathing. When she realized her hands were free, she didn't punch or scratch, just watched his hands make their way down to the band of her skirt.

Her first thought was she was going to get raped, but that sounded comical as soon as she relaxed. Brick got off of the couch, helping her up. Turns out: wasn't what she expected. Blossom's legs were weak, she closed her eyes trying to stand up straight. Brick once again placed his hands on her waist, only to gain her balance.

"You good now?" he asked, in a joking way. But Blossom had questions, making her serious.

"What did you do?" she was out of breath. Brick adjusted his fingertips, slipping one index finger in her waistband. Blossom jumped slightly, sparking a new feeling.

"What, this?" he referred to the position they were in, he laughed slightly, "You were freaking out, so I thought I'd try a trick my brother taught me." he told her, removing himself from her. Blossom released a breath.

"What 'trick' would that be exactly?" she found herself warming up to this "stranger." She planted herself on the couch, as did he.

"Well, my brother told me, that if a girl is freaking out, she'll calm down when you...touch her," Brick felt ridiculous telling her this, but since he's gonna be with her for two months, might as well start. Blossom seemed to be engaged with this new information. He was about to finish, until he just stared at her. Blossom wasn't entertained,

"What!?" she lightly pushed him, trying to get more information.

"You're a virgin."

Blossom's mouth opened slightly, she stood up quickly, almost falling over, "So?" she snapped. Brick stood up to meet her,

"It doesn't matter, I'm just saying. That trick only works with virgins," Brick announced. Blossom scoffed, taking a deep breath, soaking in all of this info, "Aside from your boring sex life," Brick started, "I'll call your college and let them know you're not coming in." he grabbed the home phone, only to be stopped by Blossom.

"Who said I'm not coming in today?" she tugged the phone out of his hands.

"Me...you're staying here." he replied.

"Here we go again. I'm leaving, I'm never talking to you again, and you can't force me to do something I-"

"Please?" he fake-begged. Blossom couldn't believe him right now.

"Ugh, why do you want me to stay here so bad?" she started, "Just tell me, a-and I'll think about it." she lied.

"Well, I thought I was doing something nice. Plus, you're sick...and I am a doctor." he joked again. Blossom was defeated. Then she figured, how bad could it be. It was crazy, but not going to college for a day sounded relaxing. Then again, it sounded retarded wanting to spend the night with some guy she "didn't know." Also, what about her sisters?

"Just one night, and I'll be using your guest room, only." she came to. She knew she was going to regret it.

"First, you're only staying here until you get better," he lied, bringing her hopes up, "Second, duh! Where'd you think you were gonna sleep?" he asked rhetorically, "Unless you want to fix that 'virgin' thing, but we might have to go on a date first."

Blossom just stared at him. She hated him, hated his cockiness. Hated his corny-ness, as well. But what does she do? She smirks. Why? She likes him, "Okay, you stay here, and I'll go take a shower- and don't mess up the place either."

"Wait!" Blossom put her index finger up, calling him over, Brick rolled his eyes, walking over to her, "I'm staying here, so you owe me a name." she pushed. He smiled like an idiot,

"Right, right, I do owe you a name, don't I? Well how about...no!" he turned around.

"But you said If I stay here, you'll tell me-"

"Yes, I did say that. But I meant if you _stay _here...meaning longer than a day." with that, he entered the hallway, leaving an angry Blossom.

Rage was filling up in her. She knew the whole time! Just that stupid-ass smirk on his face was pissing her off, she took a breath, but held it. When she released, she screamed his name, "BRICK!" most of her anger flowed out, leaving her irritated. What she noticed, is she meant to blow fire out, instead of yelling, but it failed. Back in the hallway, Brick had the biggest smile on his face, as if he was a teenage girl getting kissed by her crush.

"If you break anything, you buy it!" he hollered, hearing her yell again. He chuckled to himself, grabbing his signature hat, and shutting the bathroom door.

And he thought _this_ was the hard part...

* * *

**Well, I don't think this chapter turned out how I wanted, but it'll work!**

**Jeez Brick! You're a dick...just like your brother.**

**Blossom, you're so stupid...JK! But seriously, why would you stay with him?**

**Anyway, you know who's next...maybe they'll have better luck...  
**

**(again, sorry for any mistakes)**

**See you for chapter 7!**


	7. Prisoner

**Well, I'm very angry! But by the time I upload this, I wont be.**

**For some reason Gravity Falls is not ON DEMAND! I wanted to watch an episode, but no! The show isn't even listed on there at all!**

**UGH!**

**Anyway, you should know I've added a new show to my obsessions... (Alvin and the chipmunks, Powerpuff Girls, Regular Show... and Gravity Falls.)**

**Yay, that means maybe a new story!**

**Okay, I'll stop talking...**

* * *

The clocked ticked. It ticked slowly. Striking inpatients into the Blue Rowdyruff. He didn't go to sleep at all. He did what was needed to be done. And that was to get Bubbles in his home. The next thing he was prepared to do, was stop her from leaving. Not a problem. She can't leave anyway. And she would't.

Boomer sat at his kitchen table. He was sorting out some paperwork for his day shift at the Car Dealers. Selling cars was_ not_ on his to-do list in life. He only decided on it because he wanted a job that would constantly keep him busy. It didn't start out that way. Everyone knows it takes a while to get good at selling cars. He eventually figured it out. Now people personally recommend him just to get a good deal. He figured it must be a natural thing for him: selling cars. But the only other reason he took up this occupation is so people would't ask about the huge paycheck he was getting. Due to HIM paying the boys, Boomer was the only smart one and searched for a job.

It used to be awkward for him to go to work. When the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs stopped fighting all together, it was weird seeing one of them doing _normal_ things. But now it's not unusual to see a super powered adult go to the grocery store.

The already irritated Ruff pinched the bridge of his nose. He was about to throw the damn clock out the window. The constant ticking made him want to punch the table six feet under! He took a breath, looking at the time. It was almost four A.M. Boomer sighed, grinding his teeth. He sat there for a couple of minutes, just trying to control his anger.

He couldn't contain it. He snapped! Instantly standing up, throwing the chair back. He made his way into the hall, deciding she needed to get up. Not only was he irritated, pissed, and impatient, he wanted nothing to do with Bubbles. He wanted to rip her face off!

Okay, he wouldn't go that far. But he always has to take his anger out on the person nearest to him.

Unknowing of Bubbles's wiped memory, Boomer burst through the door without hesitation. The door slammed around and into the wall. The Powerpuff wasn't expecting a rude awakening. Bubbles's wide, blue orbs were reflecting light from the hallway. Her mouth was ajar; slightly open. She looked as though she was seeing something paranormal.

Boomer waited for her to say something, anything. She looked at him in confusion and fright. He decided to go for it... all out, completely blunt. "I'm going to work in thirty minutes. You need to get up." his voice sounded cold and lifeless. Bubbles somehow fathomed what he had said, but was still confused to why.

"E-excuse me?" Bubbles pulled herself up and tried to get her mind awake. It's not easy to speak when you've just had a slight heart-attack, "Where am I?" she ordered. Still frightened and confused.

"You're at my place, and that's where you'll be for a while." Boomer had things to do. He came to the conclusion of just being honest and telling her that she wasn't going to be leaving. It killed him inside, but nothing was worse than lying to a woman.

"What! What do you mean I-"

"You, as in _you_. Are, as in _will be_. Staying, as in living _here_. With, as in _accompanying_. Me as in _me_." Boomer was lifeless. The only upside to those obvious statements was a hint of sarcasm. Bubbles was freaking out inside! She didn't know where she was, who she was with, or what happened last night! Boomer stared at the carpet absorbing himself in the pattern. Bubbles breathed deeply, staring at the man, observing him. She assumed this must be some sort of joke.

He did resemble someone she knew, so it's obvious they've met before. Boomer snapped out of his small trance and looked at the Powerpuff with tired, weak eyes. "I have to leave soon," he began, sounding like a prisoner guard, but with less force; more obedient, "Come out when you're... presentable." With that, the Ruff stepped into the hall, slowly pulling the door shut, letting it click.

Bubbles was left in the room with what little light she had. With the strength she managed to obtain, she brought herself over to a window with the built in blinds. The blinds were on the outside, letting her see her reflection much easier through the glass. Horrible. That must be why he said "presentable," she didn't look her best. Her eyes had managed to create bags, her hair was frizzy and lifeless. She was still wrapped in a light blue t-shirt, yellow tank top, and blue skinny jeans. Her feet only wore socks. Her shoes must have been put somewhere else.

She took a shaky breath, trying to hold it. She released, along with a cough. It was pretty cold in the room, plus it was filled with a scent of plastic and office paper. Boring. Bubbles combed her fingers through her hair, and patted down creases in her clothes- wait! What what was she doing? She doesn't need to look presentable for someone who kidnapped her, or tried anything else with her!

Bubbles made it out into the hall, not realizing where she was going, or what she was going to say. She thought about just walking out, surely this man can't do much harm. Judging on how he acts. He's shy, with a hint of irritated. He's probably just confused or something. Bubbles felt sympathy for him.

The Powerpuff had to decide whether to turn left or right. Best bet was left, considering that's where noise was coming from. She tiptoed past a few doors, assuming they were closets or extra rooms. She finally reached an open area, the living room. There was a brown patterned sectional couch, a triangle table connecting the two pieces. Across from that was just a 48 incher flat screen. Still, it was impressive. Bubbles thought it looked cozy in a way.

"Not very quiet. Are ya?" Boomer spoke up, he had heard her coming, he set down a newspaper, sending goosebumps up Bubble's arms. She was still in the hall, facing the living room entrance. She couldn't see his face, but knew he was on the verge of getting up to greet her. She was right, Boomer had been in the kitchen, which is connected to the living room from the right side. He was now only a few feet from her, and getting closer.

Bubbles was tense; still. She couldn't stop staring at him, she knew him from somewhere. Her brain fried every time she tried to place a name to his face. Boomer felt awkward. He only had about thirty minutes until he had to be on his way. He couldn't wait that long. He clicked his tongue and continued towards the kitchen. Bubbles spoke up,

"What's your name?" she, at first, stated with confidence, but as soon as he turned around, she went into a cowered stage. Boomer caught his eye on one thing and stared at it for an unusual amount of time. He shoved the question out of the way, ignoring it completely.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, not changing his facial expressions at all. Bubbles stared with more confusion. He read the expression, "I'm leaving- right now, and I need to make sure you-"

"No." Bubbles let out depressingly. This was the most awkward thing she's ever been through. First she's kidnapped, then offered food like a guest. _"This can't__ be happening." _That ran though her mind a few times, it wasn't coping with her. Boomer asked once more to be sure, she fired back with a little more attitude.

The Rowdyruff extended his arm, Bubbles flinched as his fingers ran up, all the way to her shoulder. He grabbed it, turning her around. He started moving her toward the hall again, "What are you doing?" she gained enough courage to ask him. She felt sweat forming on her brow.

"I'm taking you back to your room." he responded. Bubbles panicked. On cue, all hell broke loose! She tried turning around and running towards the door, Boomer grabbed her waist, spinning her around into the wall. Her head felt a thousand measures of pain. Bubbles quickly pulled herself up and charged at Boomer. He moved to the side, grabbing her arm, bending her wrist back. Bubbles let out a squeal, trying to kick the pain away. Boomer pulled her close, dragging her by her now dis-formed wrist. He made it to the entrance of her new room, pushing her in. This is when the screaming began, she let it all out, yelling at the top of her lungs.

Boomer grunted, finally charging into the room with her. He pushed her all the way back to the wall, pinning her against it. She went silent after a gasp, "Stop doing that!" he snapped.

"Doing wha-"

"Trying to leave, you'll just make things even more complicated!" he was screaming at her face now. He roughly released her, heading towards the door. Behind him, he slammed it shut and locked it. Bubbles heard the key shifting in the lock, she ran to the door, placing her hands on it. Her fingers ran over the doorknob, delicately. She gave it a small tug. _Trapped_. Bubbles's breathing increased to the hyperventilating stage. She wiped some tears off her face, and slammed her back against the door.

She slid all the way down, stifling her tears, or trying to. The room was dark and now she was afraid. Of what? She was afraid of this, this whole situation she's in. She started crying even more, discovering her night vision didn't work. No powers. If she would've known that she was going to be held captive in her room, she would've said yes to getting something to eat.

She wondered about that man, her new problem. _"What did he want? Money? Sex?" _she couldn't link it together. _"And what was with him? He acted like I was his guest, now I'm his enemy." _Bubbles's thoughts were the same every time, whether worded differently or put in a different perspective. She was now his "prisoner."

* * *

**I swear, I just don't have it anymore! I think my writing talent has been taken! I don't feel I can capture the true feelings of Boomer and Bubbles. It's really simple, though.**

**Bubbles is confused, but feels sorry for Boomer.**

**Boomer is angry (sometimes) and doesn't really want anything to do with Bubbles. But at times he can be "kind-ish."**

**Okay, the reason Bubbles doesn't know Boomer's name yet, is 'cuz he doesn't want her to know. But don't worry she will.**

**He also decided he didn't want to play HIM's game. He wanted to tell Bubbles the truth, enemy or not.**

* * *

**So, the girls will find out why they don't have their powers in the next chapter.**

**We've pretty much figured the order out : Buttercup, Blossom then Bubbles. Unless I become inspired and decide to pick a certain couple.**

**See you next chapter!**

**ToOdLeS!**


	8. Author Note: Sorry!

**This is the same thing I stated in my other story.**

* * *

Look, I know I haven't updated in like forever! But that's because I have a huge case of Writers Block. I can't get the ideas out of my head and onto here in a nice, neat way. If you've ever suffered from Writers Block, you know exactly what's going down.

It's really hard to organize the scenes and tell what's supposed to happen.

The soonest I can give you the next chapter is probably around the second week in November, maybe. Hopefully.

I still love you guys to death, but you guys probably hate me. Which is understandable.

I promise, the next chapter will have _enough_ things to make you all happy!

:)

But here's a little sneak peak...

_The clicking sound startled Buttercup, who had been awake the hole time. She was sitting on her bed, knees up to her chest. She was still holding in anger, but as soon as she knew he was back, she slowly tiptoed over to the door, relaxing herself. The doorknob turned at regular speed, but to Buttercup she felt she only had a fraction of a second. As soon as there was even a crack of light from the hallway, the Powerpuff jolted through, pushing Butch to the side._

_The Ruff had even quicker reflexes, he grabbed her arm pushing her against the wall, a light switch stabbing her torso. She screeched, giving up and letting him embrace her. "Where to?" he asked in a cocky voice. She looked at him with disgust, she let her eyes wander to a door behind him._

_"Bathroom," she spat. He smirked, nodding to the restroom. He roughly stepped back, watching her go all the way in, watching the door shut fully. He made a comfortable spot on the floor, guarding the door, "I don't prefer a stalker." Buttercup's voice was surprisingly perky. He found it admirable how she knows him so well._

* * *

**Hope that didn't make you too excited. And who knows, I might update before November!**

**ToOdLeS!**


	9. Long Night?

**Hi!**

**Sorry. For being a tard. **

**Anywhoo! I'll stop going on and on **

**and on...**

**and on...**

**and on...**

**and on...**

**and on...**

**and on...**

* * *

The sun was starting to rise to the middle of the sky, indicating it was around noon. Both, Buttercup and Butch got zero sleep. Buttercup refused to let anyone or anything sleep do to her screaming. She had injured herself trying to fly out of her "prison cell". Butch was too paranoid about her escaping, which she couldn't do, but still. She haunted his nightmares. He decided not to go to work, Target'll be fine without him.

By the time his alarm went off four times, he realized she's probably either starving, or sleeping. Either way, he needed to check on her. Butch made his way into the hall, skeptical about what she's going to do. When he made it to the guest room, he pulled out the little key and placing it in the lock.

The clicking sound startled Buttercup, who had been awake the whole time. She was sitting on her bed, knees up to her chest. She was still holding in anger, but as soon as she knew he was back, she slowly tiptoed over to the door, relaxing herself. The doorknob turned at regular speed, but to Buttercup she felt she only had a fraction of a second. As soon as there was even a crack of light from the hallway, the powerpuff jolted through, pushing Butch to the side.

The Ruff had even quicker reflexes, he grabbed her arm pushing her against the wall, a light switch stabbing her torso. She screeched, giving up and letting him embrace her. "Where to?" he asked in a cocky voice. She looked at him with disgust, she let her eyes wander to a door behind him.

"Bathroom." she spat. He smirked, nodding to the restroom. He roughly stepped back, watching her go all the way in, watching the door shut fully. He made a comfortable spot on the floor, guarding the door, "I don't prefer a stalker." Buttercup's voice was surprisingly perky. He found it admirable how she knows him so well.

Butch scoffed, "Whatever," he responded in a sing-song tone. Two minutes passed and he heard a flush, then water running. Buttercup opened the door, smirking. She rolled her eyes, getting a head start for the living room. Butch hopped up, stopping her in her path. He put one arm on the wall next to her neck, staring at her whole body observing it, "Feeling bad?"

"No," Buttercup's heart sped up, she didn't like people all up in her bubble. But with him, it was ten times more uncomfortable, "I'm fine."

"Good, 'cuz we still have a whole night together." he looked back and forth between her green tinted eyes. She snorted. He was correct though. It's not even past noon yet, and she already wants to kill him. Just one night. Some scary shit, "So!" he changed his attitude awful quickly, "Cereal, cereal, or cereal?"

Buttercup pushed his arm away, "Look, I know I'm staying here tonight," she had venom in her words, "But, can I go home and come back later?" Butch furrowed his brow.

"No."

"Why?" Buttercup threw a tiny fit, "It still counts! You didn't think I was going to stay all _day_ too?" Butch laughed,

"Yeah, you're sick, you shouldn't be outside. You could get hit by a bus." he hoped to at least get a snicker out of her. It worked, she giggled pushing him aside. He followed her into the living room, "You can eat what ever, just not all of it."

"Ugh," she was annoyed by how he was so insisted on her staying all day and all through the night. The only bright side to this was she didn't have to be woken up by her sisters. Blossom and Bubbles. Buttercup only spent a minute to herself thinking about them, but she was a little curious of why they haven't tried reaching her. Her phone died, so that didn't really help, but she still believed they would at least look for her!

She shook it off, opening the cabinets one by one. Nothing but three boxes of cereal and Nutella. Sad. Butch watched as she set up a bowl of Lucky Charms, "Okay," Buttercup started, sitting at the kitchen table. Butch sighed, sitting in a chair next to her. Buttercup glared. He got the clue. He moved one chair over, giving her space, "I don't do one night stands." she stated, taking a bite of the multicolored marshmallows. Butch looked at her surprised. He laughed as well.

"Honey, this isn't a one night stand." he offended her with a stare of disaprovement. Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Wait! Why would you even-"

"Typical. You're obviously a booty-grabbing, neck-kissing, lip-biting, skirt lifting-"

"Okay!" Butch wasn't so pleased with having his whole reputation spit out in front of him. He wondered if this is how every girl found out about him... with loud mouths like these, "Trust me. If I wanted you, I would've had you by now." He winked and clicked his tongue. Buttercup rolled her eyes, wolfing down her cereal.

Butch laughed slightly before getting up and heading over to his expensive couch. The powerpuff never took her eyes off him. She may have been told that nothing bad was going to happen, but she knows him. He could do anything, at anytime, in any kind of mind-twisted, gruesome way. She pondered to herself about escaping. It would be easy. So easy. He wouldn't be able to catch up.

Memories started to flow through Buttercup's confused mind. She remembered him being so much more faster than her. So much more stronger. It angered her. In fact, that's what drove her to the top. He was competition. Good competition. He could do anything he wanted, and she knew it.

Just the thought of being over powered has caused her cereal to become soggy. She spent too much time on the subject. With a shake of her head and a throat-clearing cough, she made her way over to the living room. She sat on the far, _far_ end of the leather sofa, feeling its texture. The feeling was nice. It was simple. The way leather gets when it's cold, it felt soothing on her fingers.

Buttercup looked down, noticing she was still in her same clothes since she went to Exit!- no. She didn't want to think about anything that involved the club. Since it was so hazy and blurry in her memory storage, she just left it alone. Butch was occupied with the TV, searching through each channel without giving one a second chance. The way he was sitting was already starting to irritate Buttercup. He was lied back, with his legs separated, one hand resting on his thigh. Normal guy position.

She sighed, catching his attention. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, smirking. She folded her arms, looking at the TV. Butch licked his lips, setting the remote on the arm of the sofa. He reluctantly began to maneuver himself over to her side. She was startled when he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Sorry. Forgot. What do _you_ want to do?" the fact he was trying so hard to make her feel at home, only made her want to throw up.

"Something other than this." she removed his arm, making her way back into the kitchen. He followed, with an eager look on his face, "You know, I still have questions," Buttercup leaned on the island. He nodded, in a way that was trying to avoid, "Then answer them."

"Fine," he pulled out a chair, "Ask away." he sighed, bored already. Buttercup didn't smile, but she let off a winning glow, one that irritated Butch.

"First-"

"Ugh!" he spread his upper body across the table, pretending to be exhausted.

"I didn't even ask yet." she sounded offended.

"Why do you have questions anyway? I already told you what happened." He turned around, leaning on the table, in similar fashion to Buttercup.

The powerpuff's mouth was ajar. She knew anger was starting to, once again, form inside her. "Look at this," she grabbed Butch's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Bones cracked, muscles stretched, "What's missing? Huh?" Butch grabbed her wrist, slamming it on the table. Buttercup pulled away instantly.

"I don't know, you tell me!" Butch fired back. Buttercup rested her forehead on her injured wrist. She wanted to fall to her knees and scream Bloody-Murder. Butch was more concerned of how he was going to answer this question she had.

The two of them stood in silence for a while. Just breathing. Buttercup then mumbled something in her hand, "What?" Butch responded, bringing his head closer. The powerpuff glared at him; the death stare. She sighed,

"I said,_ my powers_."

**2:30 pm**

Butch explained everything. Well, to the best of his fake knowledge. HIM told the boys that the Puffs would most likely ask about their powers. His response was "There's some kind of radiation in the air, harmless to humans, _harmful _to chemical X."

The radiation is simple. From phones, computers, electronics in general. It happens often, but not like this. It's too strong to ignore. It, as HIM explained, should die down in about two months. Or, at least that's what they want the girls to think. To make it fair, the boys aren't allowed to use their powers either. With Butch's luck, he might be able to keep that lie going for about a day.

"I don't get it. This has never happened before." Buttercup was back on the leather couch, trying to decode all the information she just received.

"Yeah," Butch joined her on the couch, "That's why it feels like your stomach's gonna explode when you step out the door." he laughed slightly, trying to bring up the mood. Buttercup held her face in her hands, a headache was pounding her temples.

"Why doesn't it hurt you?" she asked without lifting her head. Butch was about to answer, but choked on his words. He didn't think she'd ask that. He scratched the back of his head, thinking of a reasonable answer. Buttercup pushed the topic aside, she straightened up, brushing the bangs out of her face, "Whatever. I have more problems in the world than stomach pain." Butch stopped thinking of a lie and smirked, raising an eyebrow,

"Like what?" he leaned in.

"Well for one, a sex-hungry jerk managed to convince me to spend the night, two-"

"Hey!" he interrupted, "I am _not_ 'sex-hungry'," he tried, "besides, we can play Candy Land or some shit." Buttercup laughed.

"I doubt you have Candy Land." she guessed.

"No," he laughed as well, "My point is," he wrapped one arm around her waist, "Stop stressing." Buttercup tried to wiggle out of his grip, he slipped his fingers through her belt loops, pushing her down. Her cheeks burned to the point of singeing off. She grabbed his forearms, pushing him up and onto the arm of the couch.

Her approach was sexy. More or so welcoming. She sat on his stomach, pinning him back. She bent down, breathing hot air on his ear. She felt goose bumps rise on his skin, as well as her own. "Don't ever touch me again." She snapped up, getting off and heading into the hall. She slammed the bathroom door, an echo swam through the house, leaving silence behind.

"Damn."

**Around 9:00pm :)**

"This is the worst thing I've ever eaten." Buttercup dropped her fork into her bowl. She got up from the kitchen chair, tossing the boxed food down the drain.

"How can you hate Ramen Noodles?" Butch's mouth was stuffed with it. He was lying on the couch again, same stupid guy position. The Powerpuff wiped her mouth, joining the 'Ruff on the couch. She pushed his feet off in a rude manner, not even sitting on the sofa. Buttercup just stood there, arms crossed, "What?" Butch set his food on the coffee table.

"I'm going to bed." her attitude towards him was daring.

"Dude," he sat up correctly, "It's too early." looking back at the clock, he made his point.

"Says _you_. I think it's late." she argued. Butch stood up straight, glaring into Buttercup's eyes. They were too close for her comfort. He slightly bent over to meet her height.

"No, I see what you're doing," he informed, "You just want to get this night over with." He stood back up, waiting for her response. Buttercup bit her bottom lip, smirking.

"So? Can you blame me?"

"Yeah, I can actually." Butch retorted. The powerpuff snorted. Butch folded his arms, just watching her. An awkward moment of silence passed and he finally cracked, "Fine, you're grounded, go to your room." he teased playfully. Buttercup let a smile crack through. She headed down the hall, the feeling of success still hung around. Butch sighed, he sat back down on the couch, flipping through channels. Only about a few minutes passed until he found something decent to watch, it was some reality show where people have to do crazy things to survive. All Butch will do is yell at the screen, telling the contestants what they're doing wrong.

"Hey," a pillow was chucked at the Ruff's face. He looked over and saw Buttercup in _his_ gray sweats and _his_ green and black t-shirt. He almost broke out into laughter, but transferred it to "playfulness".

"Usually girls wear my clothes _after_ they've spent the night." a full smile was slapped on his mouth. He walked right up to her, purposely pushing her back to the wall, "Look's like someone's eager."

"Okay eww. And I'm only wearing them 'cuz my shorts are starting to mark me for life." she responded, pushing him to give her space.

"Fine, fine. But if you're gonna wear them, you gotta wear them right." he noticed that since the sweats band was too big for her it sagged around her hips. He grabbed the top of the sweats, rolling them up to fit the circumference below her stomach. Buttercup just watched his hands in the five _long_ seconds it took.

With the sweats rolled up far enough, Butch kept his hands at her waist. For some reason, she let him. She let him hold her there, his hands sliding down to her hips, then to her thighs. She grabbed his hands, forcing them back. He rolled his eyes, "You know, you're getting easier and easier every minute."

"Can't think of a better comeback, so... you're a dumbass." Buttercup walked past Butch and finally into her room. He stepped into the hall,

"Leave your door unlocked," he tried seductively.

"Too late." she hollered back.

* * *

**And there you have it. (sorry for any mistakes.)**

**Satisfied? I am... LOL!  
**

**So glad I'm over my Writers Block. I literally screamed when I found out I finished this chapter.**

**Feels good to be back, hope you weren't too angry with the long wait. (Put your torches down!**** :)**

**(authors, I'm relating to you.)**

**See you soon!**

**ToOdLeS!**


	10. Old Enemies, New Friends?

**I should tell you that, this may be your early Christmas present...**

**I also wanted to say sorry, but my apologies don't matter. I have no excuse for not updating...**

**So I hope this makes up for it. (sorry for mistakes.)  
**

* * *

Brick admired himself in the mirror, checking off each imperfection. Although, he knew there were few. He lightly ruffled the red bangs in front of his crimson eyes, placing his cap backwards on his head. He was already dressed for success, wearing well... nothing but boxers. He took one last look and opened the door,

Standing there, arms crossed, was Blossom. She gave a disapproving look, staring at him from head to toe. He arched a brow, giving her the same stare, "Oh hey!" he broke the silence, leaning against the door frame. Blossom furrowed her brows, "So, how was your sleep?" he let out sarcastically.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not." he passed her, going straight to the kitchen. It was his job to actually keep her there, so he needed to pass himself off as "civil". Blossom, however, didn't enjoy this new attitude he's put on.

Brick searched through his cabinets, pantry and fridge. He found some pancake mix and cinnamon. With that, he set those on the counter gathering other items to add to the ingredients. Blossom watched from the entrance. She sighed inwardly, not taking her gaze away from him. This was definitely strange. Brick could see she was getting uncomfortable.

"You can cook?" she chirped up, somewhat harshly. The rowdyruff turned towards her.

"Nope." he responded, setting down the carton of milk he just slurped from.

"Then why are you are getting out food supplies?" She asked and pointed behind him. The way she asked, topped off with how she was dressed, all formal and whatnot, just pissed him off. She strives for perfection, and he knew it.

"There's a first time for everything." he set down the whisk, stepping into her comfort zone. Her eyes widened as she was pulled over to the stove. Blossom was lifted onto the counter-top, Brick's hands at both her sides. She did nothing but cross her legs and sit up straight. He did say he had to keep an eye on her. He then smirked, amused.

Blossom carried on the conversation, "You've never cooked?"

"What is this? 'Ask Fifty Questions' day?" he mocked her previous tone. She crossed her arms,

"What is this? Being a dick day?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Okay," he picked up the whisk, "Cook for me then." he teased. Blossom stared into his eyes, then at the cooking utensil in front of her face.

"Only here half a day, and I'm already finishing what you've started." she remarked. That hurt him. Only because he knew she was referring to when they were teens. He would always find her just to pick a fight... she'd usually win, leaving him speechless. So, in someway, it's like déjà vu.

"Alright, _virgin_, prove you can make ever-so delicious, mouth-watering, _perfect_ pancakes. It should match everything else in your life." Blossom pushed him back, getting off the counter. She met his eyes, which were looking down on her.

"Don't call me that." she took the challenge and grabbed the whisk. He was being childish, so nothings changed. The only difference in there's no destruction. Yet.

"Don't call you what?" he leaned on the kitchen booth, getting a good look of her as she stood in front of him.

"A virgin," the word burned her tongue, "o-or perfect." she added.

"Stating the obvious a problem for ya?" he tried to offend her. Yeah, being civil ain't gonna happen. Blossom squeezed her fists, then released, realizing he's not worth it.

"You don't know me." she retorted, turning from him. Brick snorted,

"Um, I think I do," he began, "you're Blossom! The perfect one. The one who never, ever get's in trouble. The one who never does wrong." he went on, "Although, you calling me a dick," he smirked, "that was new." he looked almost satisfied. Too much, it worried her.

"People change." Blossom tired.

"Not you."

"Or you!" she slammed the cooking tool down, "Why Brick? Why?" she placed her hands on her hips. He watched her throw her tantrum, "It's been seven years. Let it go." she stressed.

"Let what go exactly?" he defended himself, "You don't act like you've changed, so why should I give a damn if you _have_?"

"God! It's always like this with us!" her hands were now on her forehead, trying to calm her thoughts, "You always-"

"_I_ always?" he interrupted, approaching her, "I always _what_? Like you said, seven years. You haven't been around to know what I always do."

"I can guess." she spat, breathing herself to calmness. Brick ground his teeth, begging for an excuse to beat the living shit outta her.

Blossom's last words weren't chosen carefully. She could've said more, but with her powers all fucked up, she wouldn't have anything to defend herself with. Steam was rising off Brick. Wouldn't want to mess with that. She sighed, picking up the cooking tool once again, "I don't want to fight." she spoke slowly, making sure he was aware.

He scoffed. She rolled her eyes. Blossom wanted nothing more than to be somewhere else. She can't fathom the fact of staying all night. The problem with Brick was, he's too persistent, "Normally, when old friends meet, they go get coffee. Normally, when old enemies meet, they flip each other off," the powerpuff continued, "But no. With us, one gets kidnapped and is held hostage... seems legit."

"I didn't kidnap you." Brick muttered while looking down, "And you're not being held hostage." he added to the pile of lies already starting to form. Blossom's eyes twinkled,

"So I can leave then."

"I wouldn't."

"Well, I'm not you, so..." Blossom began to look around, searching for her belongings.

"I'm serious. I wouldn't." Brick tried, stepping into his living room, just watching her put on her shoes.

"Look," she huffed, placing her bangs behind her ears, "I don't know why we can't meet up later, or just do something some other time, but I can't be here." She continued for the door.

"First," he sighed, "You walk out that door, you'll come running back in," Blossom was biting on the inside of her cheek, annoyed, "Second..." he stepped in her way, locking the door behind him, "You actually wanna meet up again?" he halfway joked. The powerpuff fake-smiled, pushing Brick aside, "I'm serious." he pulled her back, "Plus, you promised."

"I didn't promise anything." Blossom retorted, holding onto his arm.

"Well, I said you did, so you did." he grabbed one of her shoulders.

"Quit acting like a child!" she raised her voice to a cracking point. Brick mouthed 'okay' in an angry manner, pushing her up against the door, not aggressively, more seductively. Blossom's face flared up, her innocent self up against his bare chest and thin boxers. They stayed like this for a few moments, just waiting for silence.

Brick could feel his face rise in temperature as well. Normally he would've been pushed back, but she didn't repress this time.

"Give a good reason to stay. And I'll stay." Blossom's voice was back to her sweet tone, ringing Brick's ears to a chilling sensation. He tightened his grip on her waist,

"You're lying." he smirked.

"You know me so well." she teased. Brick bit his bottom lip, releasing his grip around her. He motioned for her to sit down so he could explain the lie to her. She eyed him, then wandered to the couch, hoping it was a pretty damn good excuse.

**Later...**

Brick could see in Blossom's eyes that she was trying to decipher everything. He knew she was too smart for this ridiculous plan. Hell, a toddler could figure it out! The problem with HIM is that his plans were only dumbed-down for the Boys. He's forgotten about Blossom's intelligence.

"Shouldn't we tell the town, let them know that this radiation is effecting their heroes?" the powerpuff finally spoke up. Brick bit his tongue, he knew she'd try to get in on the subject. Continue with the lies.

"The town doesn't know. Besides, it's happened before." lies, lies, lies! Brick held on to the last word.

"It has?"

"Yeah. But it's never been this strong." *cough cough* lies! *cough cough!*

"How come I've never heard of-"

"Look," Brick interrupted, "I'm sorry you weren't told. It's not really that big of a deal. It'll wear off." Blossom was taken aback, she stared in disbelief.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry that if someone's in danger, I won't be doing anything about it." she snapped. Brick almost cracked a smile,

"Seriously? When was the last time someone in Townsville needed help? You've practically made this place a hell-hole for villians." He pointed to himself for emphasis. Blossom didn't budge, his humor wasn't needed.

"So my sisters-"

"Hasn't reached that side of town." Again with the interrupting! Blossom furrowed a brow,

"Where exactly are you getting all these answers?" she asked, amused.

"You're not the only smart-ass in your group." he remarked, causing her to laugh once.

"Alright, smart-ass," profanities weren't necessary, "Then tell me why it only affects females." Brick choked on his words. She was totally setting him up to answer it herself.

"You tell me." he dared.

"Well, it's probably because our bodies are more delicate and easy for the radiation to travel through." she remarked on her high horse. Brick wasn't serious about her answering, but he did find it interesting how the fact she just gave seemed legit for this lie. He might run it by his brothers, if they're even on speaking levels with their counterparts.

Blossom lifted her eyelids slowly, giving a depressed vibe. She took a few moments to gather her words. Brick waited patiently, "How long am I staying?" she asked in almost a whisper. Brick shrugged casually.

"Until you're better." he joked once more. Blossom sighed, leaning back, "So," the rowdyruff practically sat on her leg, he was too close, "What'cha wanna do?"

The pink-clad scooted away, "Eat."

Brick pointed to the kitchen, "Good plan."

**Late Morning...**

"We're never doing that again." Blossom was surprised the whole kitchen hadn't caught on fire.

"I wasn't my fault!" Brick was propped up on a stool, using a hand towel to blow the smoke away from the fire alarm.

"Who was the one that offered to make the BLT?" the powerpuff asked. Brick stepped off the chair, standing in front of her,

"Who was the one that took the spatula outta my hand?"

"Who was the one that doesn't know how to cook?" Blossom retorted.

"Ugh! Bon appétit!" Brick grabbed the burned bacon wrapped in bread, and slapped it on a random plate. The tomatoes were already provided.

"If I'm gonna stay here for, who knows how long, then we're going to need better food choices." Blossom informed, setting the plate aside. Brick buries his face in his hands, elbows resting on the table.

"Why don't you make a list of other needs, while you're at it." he stated sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to need healthy foods, as I said, feminine products, a better place to sleep, and my clothes."

Brick sat up, "First, no. Second, eww. Third, there _is_ a guest bedroom. And fourth, you can wear mine."

"That's disgusting."

"What? Your feminine products? I know." he felt the joke was needed.

"No," a small giggle was released, "Your clothes." her serious aura was returned, "Wouldn't be caught dead."

"Have you seen what you're wearing already." he eyed her professional get-up. Blossom crossed her arms,

"I'm not concerned about my sexual physical appearance, if that's what you're trying to point out." she felt offended. Brick laughed out loud, stepping to meet her gaze.

"No, It's just, come on! You're young and you're dressing like you're a forty-year-old." he yanked on the band of her white pencil skirt, pulling her close, "Please tell me this is the only thing you've got."

"As a matter of fact, I have other appealing clothes. But they probably wont reach your whore standards." Blossom stated, trying to offend. Brick backed off,

"Okay jeez," he put his hands up, "I wasn't thinking that far, but most guys prefer the skimpy look."

"I'm surprised you even knew that word." she pointed out.

"Skimpy?"

"No, 'thinking'." Blossom held in her laughter, but Brick actually released his.

"We're tied. One to One." he informed. Blossom scoffed,

"Who said we had a clean plate? I think it's One to... four-hundred and fifty-six." she poked his nose, making him smile. It's moments like these that make Blossom feel she's not alone when it comes to her sisters. They're basically all she's got. She never really went out and made "friends." Yeah, people are close to her, but not as close as she wants. And this small moment with her, sounds weird, "evil counterpart" makes her feel like she's being excepted as a person and not as a celebrity or superhero. It doesn't help that the person she's bonding with happens to have hated her for years, but it's a start.

Brick wiped off the lame comment, heading towards his room, "Come on, I gotta get dressed anyway." he motioned for her to follow.

They reached the room set up in the back of the hall, Brick's room. He opened the door and headed straight to his closet. Blossom placed her hand on her chest, she was shocked at how many pictures of Brick and his brothers were just lying around. Three on his dresser, and about six collages on the wall. You could tell how much they've grown just by each photo, one after the other, they get bigger. Brick was one who showed he had brothers and actually loved them.

"Here." Brick tossed a white t-shirt to Blossom. She looked at it, blankly, "What's wrong?" he pulled his own shirt off a hanger.

"I was serious about not wearing your clothes," she held the shirt between two fingers, "Or at least not this shirt." she walked over to the closet herself, pulling down a small red shirt. She decided since no pink was present, she'd settle for this. Brick rolled his eyes, pulling out a pair of boxers.

"Deal with it." he threw her the bottoms, knowing she'd complain. "Now, get outta here." He pushed her out into the hall, "But, hey," he placed his forearm on the door frame, "Maybe, you'll be back in here. Without my clothes... or yours." Blossom turned on her heel, hiding a smirk,

"I'll be out in like two minutes." she began to walk down the hall.

"See ya later, virgin."

"Don't even." she practically ignored.

"Why not? It's cute. It suits you." he complimented. Blossom already shut the bathroom door, leaning against it. She wished she had more that two minutes to herself. But, she might as well make it last.

* * *

**Awwww! I just love this paring!**

**So yay! I updated! (sorry for mistakes)**

**You've probably been all like mad lately, 'cuz I'm a douche.**

**I will embrace my inner- douche-ness. **

**Any suggestions for Bubbles and Boomer? **

**UNLESS... just this one time, ONLY! I'll take votes if you want more Blossom or Buttercup. (they seem to be a favorite among most)**

**Your wish is my command.**

**See ya soon!**

**ToOdLeS!**


	11. Isolated

**Wow! I'm impressed! I have _195_ reviews!**

**It's been a while since I've updated. But some of you may or may not be disappointed because I went out of order with this chapter... Sorry.**

**Looks like it's back to Buttercup ;)**

**(sorry for mistakes)**

* * *

It was around 9am, when Buttercup decided to wake up. She actually got more sleep than she had in the past few nights. With her "job finding" she used that as an excuse of why she was tired all the time. Really, it was her late night outings and hanging with Tara and John. A chill went down her spine. She knew she was a procrastinator, but she should really tell at least _someone_ that she's at her old enemy's house. Realizing how stupid that sounds, she decided she'll think of another way to word it.

Buttercup wandered out into the hall, deciding if she should check if Butch was awake, or to get something to eat. Violating his food rule sounded fun. She proceeded to pass through the living room and into the kitchen, "I wouldn't." Butch spoke up, who was lying on the couch the whole time. Buttercup had just reached for a cabinet when he startled her.

"Were you sleeping there all night?" the powerpuff continued on searching through the cabinets. Butch, annoyed, got up and went into the kitchen. He approached her, closing the cabinet,

"I got up around three." he answered. Buttercup nodded, heading over to the fridge, "Why? You don't want me sleeping on the couch, so it'll give you a chance to escape?" he teased.

"Escape? Now I definitely sound like I'm being held captive." she opened the fridge, looking through it without any consent. Butch closed the fridge door with his elbow,

"Technically, you are. Wouldn't want you leaving in this condition."

"What condition exactly?"

"Radiation." he leaned against the fridge, arms crossed. Buttercup stared at him for a second, shook it off, then went over to the pantry, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" she continued anyway, well aware of what he was talking about.

"The whole 'I think I can look through anything and everything' attitude you got goin' there."

"Dude," she pointed to her stomach, "I'm hungry."

"Crazy." he corrected. Buttercup threw a package of Ramen Noodles at his face.

"Shut up and feed me." she ordered. He laughed with that stupid, crooked smile, one that was used for some kind of seduction. Buttercup rolled her eyes, continuing with her quest for breakfast. Butch once again closed the item she'd manage to get into, "Okay, really?"

"Yeah, really. Don't touch my food." He pushed her away, and continued with her into the living room. He sat her down on the couch, "Just sit here, and don't touch _anything_ while you're at it."

"Seriously? Don't you ever eat?"

"Nope."

"Ugh!" Buttercup buried her face in the side pillow.

"Hey, hey! What'd I just say? Don't touch anything." this time, he caught what was being thrown at him: the side pillow. Buttercup glared at him like a frog popping its head out of the water, "Looks are unneeded." he remarked, chucking the pillow back. He missed.

"Nice." the powerpuff added.

"You know what you are?" Butch asked, enjoying this game they were playing.

"What?" Buttercup smirked,

"You're one of those people that sees a dog scratching its ass, then tips it over."

"...so dumb." she mumbled.

"You want food or not?"

* * *

Buttercup came up behind Butch, after being impatient, and a series of being dragged back into the living room, he let her past the boundaries, "Smells decent. What is it?" she stuck her pinkie in the pot, only to be stopped by Butch. He pulled her wrist up to his face, licking the sweet sauce off himself.

"That's for me to know, and for you to shut the fuck up and enjoy it." he backfired. Buttercup pulled back her hand, wiping his spit off it, "Here," he managed to get a spoon, and dip it into the cinnamon scented cream. He lifted the utensil up to her lips. Buttercup lifted the spoon herself, tasting his creation. She didn't want to sound as excited as she was, but this was probably one of the best things she'd ever tasted.

"This is actually really good." she licked the spoon clean, it still hung in her mouth. Butch yanked the utensil out, tossing it in the sink. When he turned back around, Buttercup had placed a dab of it on his nose. She held her stance.

"Funny, right?" he guessed.

"Pretty much." she responded. Butch released a single laugh, stepping in front of her.

"Did _you_ want some?" he pointed to his nose,

"I don't think I do."

"I think you do." He whispered. His emerald eyes searched for a weak spot within her lime-green ones. She eyed him, as he felt risky in trying to act seductive around her. He's disobedient. He took advantage of the silence and pressed his nose against hers, squashing the goo between them both. He felt her tense up, probably getting ready to attack. He grabbed her wrists holding them to the handle of the oven.

"Butch." her throat growled, her fists tightened, releasing a small green spark. The spark failed instantly. They both noticed.

"Yeah?" he smiled, their noses still pressed in between the sticky substance, "Too weird?"

"Very." her eyes grew flames. Butch snorted, backing off. Buttercup grabbed a paper towel, wiping her nose, she then slapped the napkin into Butch's face, "Why?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding? You pissed is the funniest thing around." he pointed out. Buttercup arched a brow,

"Who said I was pissed?"

"Well, then that would be saying you enjoy my little teases."

"I don't enjoy them."

"Yes you do." he retorted

"Who would?"

"Everyone." he answered

"But me,"

"Liar-" Buttercup slammed Butch against sink, diagonal from the stove, her hands clenched his shirt on his chest. She was just as strong as he remembered. She slowly rose on her tippy-toes, as her lips to went to his neck. Her bottom lip dragged as she went to his ear. Her cheeks flared up in the process as she realized that the point she was trying make ended up with her pushed against Butch... again.

"For your information," he grabbed her waist, pulling her close, "I'm enjoying this."

"Ugh!" Buttercup pushed him back.

Two sharp knocks on the door rang through both their ears. The powerpuff looked at Butch, the door, Butch, herself (wearing his clothes), then the door again.

"Yeah?" Butch let out, pacing himself over to answer it.

"Butch? It's me!" A high pitched squeal, covered with gargled knifes responded. The rowdyruff could feel his pupils dilate to about one-hundred percent. Buttercup could feel his tense-ness from across the room.

"Who is i-"

"Shit," Butch turned around grabbing Buttercup's arm yanking her into the hall.

"What do you think you're do-"

"Just shut-up," he interrupted, slapping his hand over her mouth, "Look," he backed her up into a wall, "You can either act like someone else or hide. Pick. Three seconds." In about half of those seconds she pretty much figured out what was going on. She pried his hand from her mouth,

"I am not playing your stupid game. Consequences for kidnapping." She added, Butch took a sharp breath in, obviously trying not to explode,

"Oh, my fucking God, I don't care. Just don't start anything or get me into-"

"Trouble?" The person on the other side of the door managed to get in. All the rowdyruffs left a key under their mat, whether they denied it. Buttercup stared at the person for a while, a smile slowly came to her lips. The higher stature, envy aura, scent of choking-perfume,- the curly hair; red.

"Princess?" Buttercup pushed Butch away from her. She wasn't necessarily shocked, more concerned of how a rowdyruff had a connection with a bitch. Well, _this_ rowdyruff happened to be Butch, so... made sense. Princess just stood there, as if she already answered the powerpuff's question.

"Yeah, and uh... Buttercup, right?" she seemed interested in the idea of the two pressed against the wall, "Should I even ask?" Princess pointed to both of them. Buttercup scoffed, she stepped out of Butch's reach, who was silent by the way, just hoping all hell didn't break loose, "So what brings you around here?" she glanced at Butch, somewhat disappointed. Princess was also very aware that the Powerpuffs never go around this part of town.

"Oh, little old me?" Buttercup forced pity on herself, "I'm discussing _power_-related situations to Butch," she lied, "Something _you_ wouldn't understand." Princess nodded understandably, feeling the tension rise between her and the powerpuff. Buttercup straightened up, becoming formal, "So, state your business," she addressed Princess.

"Well this was fun!" Butch grabbed Buttercup's waist,

"Why is she here?" Princess asked, checking out her nails, as if this was no big deal.

"Who?"

"Buttercup."

"Oh, well," he inched closer to Princess, "between you me, she's completely lost it. Went psycho the other day. I've been keeping her captive so she can't hurt anyone else-"

"Butch!" Buttercup interrupted, not amused by his stupid joke and attempt to make her look bad. He glared back,

"Okay, seriously. She's just staying here for a few days, no big deal." that's one truthful thing he's admitted so far. Princess squinted her eyes at Buttercup, looking for any source of faults. Buttercup just stood there, about to ask.

"With your attempts to sleep with her. I hope you know she's smarter than that." Princess addressed Butch. Buttercup was surprised to hear _that_, in some way, was a compliment, . The rowdyruff laughed,

"Sleeping? With her?" he began to lead Princess to the door, "We're barely friends." he glanced back at the now amused powerpuff.

"Right, you could even say that I'm being held captive." Buttercup moved over to the door as well. Butch placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, opening the door.

"Wait! I thought we were doing something tonight? That's why I came over." Princess held onto the door frame, refraining herself from leaving.

"Ohhh, tonight? Not a good one. I'm busy."

"With?"

"Things..." Butch let his emerald eyes violate Buttercup. Buttercup shyly waved back.

"You're disgusting." Princess informed, grabbing Butch's neck pulling him in for a kiss. It was quick, but awkward. He was barely in it at all. While she was practically eating his mouth. He grabbed the door, which was the thing he used to pry her off. He shut it with a simple "bye" and a sound of frustrating grunts and clicks of heels on the porch.

Butch hesitated before turning around, when he did, Buttercup wasn't smirking or getting ready to speak. "Welp. That was fun!" he clapped his hands once and posed for a high-five.

"She doesn't deserve that, ya know." she left him hanging. Butch frowned, letting down his arm.

"Just because she called you smart you're getting all buddy-buddy now?" he remarked.

"No. But I've been treated like shit before, and that was just awful."

"You care because?"

"I don't. But I'm not gonna live with a pig." Butch scoffed at that remark. He walked past her, heading to the kitchen. The sweet, goupy stuff he made was still cooking away. He ignored the fact that Buttercup had followed and was standing directly behind him. He grabbed two pieces of bread and threw them in the toaster.

"So how many?" Buttercup asked, folding her arms. Butch turned around, confused.

"Kinda hard to answer without a subject, hun."

"Girls. How many?" she persisted.

"Whoa, isn't that a little too personal?"

"Your girlfriend can sense it on you. You're a man-whore."

"Stop calling her that. We're just seeing each other."

"Oh really? If I recall, she hired every author of every article _in the newspaper,_ just to spread the news of Townsville's new 'item'." Buttercup informed, catching Butch on his words.

"Look, how about we just get off this subject and eat some food, kay?"

"You're getting something from her, aren't you?" she began to guess, while pulling up a stool to sit at the island.

"God..." Butch pulled the toast out and spread the sticky, brown-gold colored substance on it.

"It's not fame, cuz you're already a Rowdyruff," the guesses began, "It's not to make anyone jealous, is it?"

"Nope," he served the food to himself and Buttercup, both eating right away. She ate rather quickly, after having a small supper, this was paradise.

"Well it's definitely not sex." she made out between chews, not bothering to wipe her mouth.

"You don't know that." he winked, sipping his milk. He also reached over and wiped her cheek with his thumb.

"If I guess money, and it's right, you owe me something." Buttercup warned.

"How 'bout a kiss."

"No." she resisted.

"It's money." Butch smirked, flicking a piece of toast at the Powerpuff. Buttercup tossed it back.

"How much?" she asked. Butch felt uncomfortable with the question. He didn't want to exploit the fact that he was getting money directly from Princess's father. With Buttercup, the word might get out.

"Hey, why don't I show you how the TV works!" he changed the subject, heading directly to the living room. Buttercup sat staring at her plate, holding back a small chuckle. She now knows _one_ of his weaknesses.

* * *

Staring at her reflection, Buttercup kept herself cooped up in the bathroom. Only for a few minutes, she wouldn't want Butch barging in. She ran her fingers through her hair, then down to her neck, feeling her skin. Her fingers ran across the t-shirt, down to Butch's sweats. She made a mental note to force him to buy her clothes, for as long as she's going to be here. Staring at her eyes, her brain started to bring up worst-case scenarios. About Butch, mostly.

Yeah, it _was_ strange that she hadn't tried to break out yet. Or that her sisters or friends haven't tried to contact her. She felt lonely at that moment, isolated from the world. Surely they cared enough to even try, but knowing Blossom and Bubbles, they probably think she's...out.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, staring at the ceiling. She pulled herself together, focusing on why she went to the restroom in the first place. She turned on the exhaust fan to drown out sound, holding her hand in front of her. She swore her fingertips formed a spark earlier in the day. She kept flicking her hand, getting nothing out of it. She took a deep breath, thinking, focusing on how she was going to get it.

She tried a few more times before giving up, the only thing she was giving off was steam. Literally, it was coming out of her palms, eventually becoming a thick black smoke. "Shit!" Buttercup tried to fan away the air, making it clear. She couldn't imagine what would happen if Butch walked in. She thought about telling him that she could create these sparks, but she's still unsure that she's staying here because she's "sick".

The smoke cleared enough to un-see it, giving Buttercup the chance to leave. _"Pretty boring day." _Noting it was already getting purple outside. All they did was watch TV, she tried to ask questions to learn more about her roommate and Butch continuously flirted like his life depended on it.

Buttercup turned the corner to see Butch grabbing his shoes. "Where are you going?" she asked more harshly than planned. Butch looked up,

"Running errands." he smiled, knowing she was slightly freaked at being left alone.

"Oh." she made her way to the couch, plopping down, her legs crossed in Indian style. He didn't finish putting on his shoes, instead he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You wont miss me too much, right?" he asked, lightly squeezing her.

"Hardly." she stared straight, watching the advertisements on the TV. Butch held a smile tugging at his lips, he turned towards Buttercup, still holding her.

"Need anything?" Buttercup remembered how she desperately needed more clothes other than his, not that they weren't comfortable, but still. She also required more food in the house, something she didn't have to share. And there's one more thing she_ knew_ he wouldn't go around.

"Actually, yes-"

"No, I think I know. Food and clothes, right?" Butch predicted correctly.

"Yeah, and-"

"No." he looked at the TV ignoring her, "Forget it."

"You have to!" Buttercup cried playfully, pulling on his shirt.

"No," he removed her hands, "I don't." Butch retorted. Buttercup found it amusing.

"Look tampons are required, unless you want a bl-" Butch covered her mouth, they both unpredictably laughed. She removed his hand and sat up on her knees,"I can only imagine your face in the isle."

"Right, only imagine, because I'm not getting them." he finished, folding his arms. Buttercup sighed, leaning against him,

"Please?" she begged, pushing forward. Butch laughed, pushing her back too far. She just lie there, feeling defeated. She purposely kept nudging him with her leg, until her pushed her knee down, laying his torso on it. She struggled to get up, pushing on his shoulders. He propped himself up, pinning her down.

"I'll think about it." he lie there feeling her breaths of air increase. Finally he sat up, standing, pulling her with him, "I gotta get going, but first-" he dragged Buttercup into the hall,

"Where are we going?" she laughed at the end, but stopped when they were just about to Butch's room, "Oh, I'm not going in the-" she was pushed in harshly, and guided over to his bed. "Butch! Seriously No!" he sat her down, grabbing her arm and something from his dresser drawer. "Should I even ask why you have those?!"

Butch spun some hand-cuffs on his finger, quickly opening them, "Don't even think about it!" she warned. He smiled, clicking the cuff around her wrist and the other end to the bed frame. She struggled to get out, twisting her wrist back and forth. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"Nope," he knelt down, resting a hand on her knee, "Nothing personal, I just don't trust you." he winked, "I can't have you 'doing things' while I'm gone, got it?" Buttercup looked up, not believing this. Butch stood up, leaning over, holding her waist. He pressed his warm, wet lips against her chilled neck. She flinched at first, then caved. He let go of her waist, letting his lips drag off her neck, chills rising on every inch of her skin,

"Don't do that." she wiped his saliva off instantly. He chuckled,

"I wont be long." he grabbed his keys and wallet off his dresser.

"Do me a favor and get hit by a semi." she fired back. And for a moment she thought they were doing well.

"I can't promise that, but I'll try." he responded playfully, shutting the door. He was surprised not to hear any vulgar words towards him as he left, not even a grunt. He joked to himself by assuming she's warming up to him. That was probably not the case. She wouldn't be very pleased to hear that he's not _just_ going to the store. He actually has about three stops to make, maybe four.

* * *

**Damn! Really? Handcuffing someone to the bed? Just because you don't trust them?**

**Wow. Well, again, sorry about the order. I know some of you wanted Bubbles, but I promise next chapter will be with her. I just got too inspired with Butch and Buttercup this time :3**

**You met Princess! That's really not that awesome. lol**

**Sorry about the long wait. I am lazy. Really lazy.**

**I'll get to work as soon as I post this chapter. Which means now...**

**See you soon ;)**

**ToOdLeS!**


	12. No Help

**Heyyo!**

**You guys are soo sweet. The fact that you're still hanging on.**

**No, really! I can't get enough of your support.**

**I love it!**

**So... **

**Enjoy :) **

**(sorry for mistakes)**

* * *

"This isn't funny!" Boomer slams his fist on guest bedroom door, "Open up right now!"

"Not until you tell me why I'm here!" Bubbles was standing on the bed, a far distance from the chair she propped up against the doorknob. She wasn't sure how much destructive he could get, she wanted to be safe. Boomer sighs, a growl also escaping. He leans against the door, his forehead presses against it.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," his voice holds back too much anger.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Bubbles retorts, now sitting on the bed. For the Boys, powers are against the rules as long as the girls are present, but this was needed. Boomer uses his x-ray vision to locate what's blocking the door, he can also see that Bubbles is resting on the bed, watching the door. The Rowdyruff quickly goes into his kitchen, retrieving a ruler. He then goes back to the guest bedroom and kneels down, he slides the tool under the door.

Bubbles notices and heads straight towards it. Boomer pushes the ruler to one of the stool pegs, knocking it to the ground. He opens the door, practically engulfing himself in her personal space, "Want to explain?" he keeps walking until Bubbles gains the courage to stop.

"Tell me who you are and why I'm here."

He holds his stance. Just staring at her. Bubbles can see she had broken him. He just held so much tenseness, as though he would crack. Yet he tries to be nice, or as nice as he can be. The two stand there, still breathing hard. Boomer swallows, gripping the door handle, "You want to know? Fine." he nods towards the hall. Bubbles refuses to go. "What?" he asks at her stillness. She folds her arms, lightly pushing pass him. Leaving with an attitude that surely leaves an impression.

Boomer sighs, closing the door behind him. He turns only to be stopped by Bubbles. He looks down into her eyes, "You do know that the living room is a few feet that way." he points behind her. She rolls her light blue orbs.

"I know you," she concentrates on his facial features. Over thinking it.

"No, you don't know me at all." he teases sarcastically. She furrows her brows, her eyes narrow. She lifts her fingers up to the blonde bangs framing his face. Lightly, she brushes them away. Boomer looks anywhere but on her. He feels awkward and has no idea how to prevent her from knowing.

Everything was starting to unwrap. Boomer keeps quiet. Bubbles's tired eyes narrow. She breathes in lightly, trying to hold down the sound of her stomach growling, "Don't make me guess." she orders. Boomer looks at her, contemplating on whether to respond or ignore. Bubbles's pale face grew slightly pink at the demand she gave. It was quiet, just breathing and the clock ticking, "Tell me," she draws herself closer, her voice calm, "I'm sure we can work out a conclus-"

"Boomer." he spits, stepping back. Bubbles lets the name bounce around in her head, grabbing things and sticking them together. The blue eyes, blond hair, shy face...

"You know what," Bubbles snaps out of it, "I have to go," not believing a single word that came out of his mouth. She immediately leaves the hall. Time seemed to jump forward after Boomer scoffed. He hears an ear torturing scream cut through the silence. He swallows, licking his lips. He turns the terrifying corner to see Bubbles lying back on his floor, clutching her stomach. She gasps for air, and scratches the floor. He rolls his eyes, going over to her.

Kneeling down, he pulls her up to rest on his leg. He slams the door shut. She looked pale, color drained from her face. Her immediate reaction was to clutch to his shirt. She didn't want to, but tears start to come. She holds them back, swallowing the lump in her throat. His fingers lightly run through her hair, while she tries to support herself. He pushes her down, letting her rest.

Neither could tell how long they sat there. Bubbles, although content, began to departure from Boomer. He stands up, leaving her on the floor, just part of his typical not-caring attitude. "We have talking to do." he leaves the scene.

* * *

Bubbles grips her knees, as her chin rests on them. She stares off into the distance, a blank wall has more interest than what was on the tv. Boomer comes over to the couch, he sets his hands on his waist. "You can't sit there forever." Bubbles looks up at him, smirking.

"Can't I? I already am." Boomer tried not to laugh.

"Get up." Bubbles lets her feet meet the wood floor, she only slides over for him to share the couch. He has his blue shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, the only cute thing about it was, the whole thing was inside out.

Boomer heard a small giggle beside him, he turned suspiciously, "What?"

"Nothing," she leans in, reaching behind him, yanking on the tag. He reaches behind as well, fumbling with it. He looks down, discovering the news. He annoyingly pulls the sleeves over his arms, getting unneeded help from Bubbles, she lifts the entire shirt up. His stomach is flat and smooth. Surely that's just a cover-up, from what he could do in the past, his abs are there somewhere. Feeling exposed, Boomer tosses his shirt to her.

"Just keep it for the night." he heads into the hall, scratching his head. Bubbles wanted to laugh, she needed something to lighten the mood, something to get her mind off of her new home for a while. Her sisters kept flashing through her mind. _This_ kind of behavior was expected from Buttercup, staying out for a long time, but not from her. Even Blossom has had her share of late night outings, but its been a day and no one has tried to contact her. Bubbles ponders over how her sisters are getting around, their pain has to be nearly the same as hers.

Boomer shows with, actually a pair of women's shorts. Bubbles expression's were a shock to him. "Long story."

"I'm gonna ask anyway. Why do you have th-"

"Long story." he finishes, getting irritated.

"I'm not wearing some woman's shorts." she states. He tosses them to her anyway.

"You already took _my_ shirt." He finds his place on the sofa. His nose wrinkled, scrunching up his little brown freckles. He had replaced his bare skin with another t-shirt, much to both of their disappointments. Bubbles changes into the night clothes respectively, stepping out of the guest bedroom, she was surprised that he was standing there already.

"Hello?" she looks innocent, admiring him with her blue eyes, only to be cut off by his own. "Can I help you?" she tries to banter. He rests his arm on the door frame, tempting her patients.

"Bedtime. One hour." his voice was stern, almost shocking Bubbles. She lightly pushes past him,

"I think I'm old enough to go to bed on my-" he grabs her arm.

"One. Hour." he towers over her. She knows she hasn't seen him in over seven years, but now would not be the time to test his "self-control." He releases his grip,

"Fine." a whisper comes out of her mouth. He nods, sealing the deal. Bubbles sighs, staring at the wood clock on the wall in front of her. 6:47, it reads. She leads herself back into the living room, a place she'll have to get comfortable with for a while. Boomer keeps himself busy by preparing to do the dishes. Time to break the ice. "I can do that if you want." Bubbles's voice is still so smooth and soft, it's almost impossible to say no._ Almost_.

"No." he responds, setting a few plates in the soapy water. She approaches behind him, her eyes taking notes of all the broken glasses and bent spoons. She's not dealing with Boomer Jojo, she's dealing with a beast. She takes in her inner girl power and grabs a dishcloth.

"It's not just your house anymore." she remarks, snatching a butter knife to wipe. He snatches it back.

"It's actually a_ town_house, and it's not getting shared." soap flies to the edges of the sink. Bubbles picks at her lower lip with her teeth, she grabs the last dish before him, "I don't need your help around here, ya know?" He points out while grabbing the drain plug.

"Can't hurt." she retorts, barely crossing the line. She feels that with Boomer she can try out a sassy side to her personality. He knows its fake, that's what's unbelievable. "I'm sure with a little training, you'll stop breaking dishes." She holds up a glass bowl cascaded with cracks, it could break at any moment.

"Hey, I didn't break them!" he hesitates, "Well I did, b-but not because of my anger." he defends. "God, I knew this was going to be a helluva week." denoting the fact it's only been a day. He's getting worked-up now. Bubbles catches herself on her next comment.

"_Knew_?" she asks, her expressions still.

"I- I mean when I decided to let you stay here." he doesn't even breath before reacting again, "Just stay out of my way. I have to leave." he grabs his leather jacket from the back of the kitchen chair. She doesn't even have to ask, "I'll be back later." he finds his converse, slipping them on. Bubbles stands there, her arms crossed, gripping her elbows. He stops.

"Bye." she whispers, almost possessed.

He opens the door, slamming it tightly.

She grunts, turning towards the kitchen. Feeling pent-up anger, she takes the bowl that has a million cracks and smashes it on the counter. Glass splitting the atmosphere. Lifting her hand, she finds a few small cuts. Nothing to worry about. No problem. She's not the same girl she used to be.

* * *

**What the fuck Bubbles? Why?**

**Kidding, I know why. :)**

**So yeah, I figured I'd prove that Bubbles isn't that sweet little girl she used to be, she's definitely grown up. But don't worry, there's still plenty of sweetness that you'll get from her. It's in her nature.**

**Boomer is difficult to work with. Jackass.**

**Their chemistry is difficult in general. Like Boomer wants to kill her, yet he wants to show he cares. Bubbles can't stand him, yet she's Bubbles. So yeah...**

**Sorry the chapter is so short. But you guys wanted something, so here you go! Be better next time:)**

**See you in another dimension.**

**ToOdLeS!**


	13. Games

**Yo!**

**Ugh, that sounded awful. Not saying that again. **

**I mean... Hey! Nice to see you so soon :)**

**(sorry for mistakes)**

* * *

Blossom stands behind the couch, messaging her temples. She's over-working the situation again. Brick sits calmly on the sofa, nearly irritated at her sighing. "I just- how can you do this?"

"Do what?" Brick's voice stays put in a still manner. She slaps her hands on the back of the couch.

"This! Sitting here. Don't you have anything better to do?" she questions, doubting it.

"I should ask the same of you. Breathing air and what not. You're like a fucking annoying puppy." he adjusts himself to a comfortable state.

"Sorry." she stresses, "Would you prefer I stopped breathing." she places her hands on her hips. He tilts his head back on the sofa,

"Would you?" she swats him over the forehead, "Hey!" he runs his fingers through his hair, "If you're so bored, why don't you clean or something." he can feel steam radiating off her.

"Typical," she's pacing now, "Let a woman stay with them, and you become their housewife." she mumbles to herself. Brick's already too distracted to finish watching TV.

"I don't know about the 'wife' part. 'Nless you're into that." he literally rolls off the couch, just lying there like a potato. Blossom comes around, hovering over him.

"Don't you have anything fun to do?" Brick rises at that comment, his elbows supporting him.

"'Fun'? _Blossom_ has fun?" he pokes her shin with his foot. She retorts,

"You know what I mean. Like, don't you do anything else?"

"Believe me hun," he stands up, "You wouldn't be interested in what I call _'fun'_." the space between them decreases, heat flowing from both. She lets a smile shine through,

"What _do_ you call fun?"

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Blossom face-palms.

"You wanted to have some fun," Brick throws on a black sweatshirt, "Don't be a pansy."

"That wouldn't make sense even if you knew the meaning." her eyes hit the ceiling. He scoffs,

"Whatever." he pulls out a long-sleeved black shirt for her.

"You think 'hide and seek' is an efficient way of having fun?" she grabs the shirt, "and what's with the goth-get-up?"

"Wearing dark colors makes it harder for the enemy to find you." he states, winking at her. She furrows a brow, eyeing the shirt.

"I'll remember that the next time you get into trouble." she believes what their about to do is too childish. But anything to get away from Brick's bad side is necessary. Brick approaches the light switch,

"And the games begin." he flicks it off. They're surrounded by complete darkness, except for the light poles shining through the blinds across the street. Blossom holds still, gathering the courage to speak.

"So who counts first then?" she asks. No answer. "Brick?" she tries again. No response. "This isn't funny." she squints her eyes, forgetting she doesn't have night vision. Her eyes adjust to the darkness as much as they can. Starting off in Brick's room probably wasn't a great idea. A feeling of excitement embraces her. The feeling of being stalked. Adrenaline flows through her veins. He doesn't want to play fair? Fine. Neither will she.

Blossom runs over her options. He has to be in the room, the door was never touched. There's only so many places he could be. She's now able to see figures in the darkness, something she'll have to get used to. She makes her way around the room, remembering what she could see in the light.

Brick, however, definitely wasn't playing fair. He's floating above her, on the ceiling. He won't be able to use his night vision either, but he _can_ use his hearing. He closes his eyes, his ears becoming ten times more powerful. He locates her position. She's near the window, looking behind the curtains. He smiles at that.

Checking every possible inch of the bedroom, Blossom grunts, opening the door. She takes a deep breath, preparing to be scared the shit out of. Not the case. Still just ebony before her. Brick slowly floats down, preparing for her 'give up'. She, instead, descends off into the hall. He follows.

She's not stupid, she can feel him behind her. Or at least in her presence. It's not fair she has to do this. This was probably just another way to get away from her. A way for him to be alone. He's just messing with her at the moment. She pushes on, determined to find him anyway.

Its been about twelve minutes, and Blossom's still searching away. Shes decided that she'd look through everything, even places that might seem impossible. Which, only puts her near the bathroom. Brick still floats by, feeling relaxed. He appreciates that she doesn't cheat by turning on the lights. He also enjoys being able to look at her without getting slapped, well what he can see of her anyway. He comes to the conclusion of being bored, deciding to have some _real_ fun.

Blossom paces herself. She calls out his name playfully, on the off chance of him showing himself. Pattened steps come from her right; from places she's already checked. Lifting her head to level her eyes, she wanders back to where she started, just outside Brick's room. Before entering, she feels a brush pass her arm. Either he's swift or his house is fucking haunted.

Ruffled footsteps shuffle near her, she holds her breath, hoping to be pranked. She thought about that a lot. She just wants him to jump out and terrify her already. He obliges by floating down, a few feet separating their meet. She turns, knowing she's not alone.

Brick approaches, closing the distance between them. A gasp escapes her mouth when he tickles his fingers up to her waist. "Tag. You're it." he releases, their chests pressed together.

"Wrong game, stupid."

Brick slides his hands down to her side. He can hear her heart beat increase, pounding both of their ears. He weaves his fingers with hers, only one of her hand slips free. That hand luckily switches on the light switch, blinding the Ruff and Puff. Brick steps back, shielding his eyes from the brightness, "What the hell?"

"Whoops! My bad." she hands out fake sympathy. He lowers his arm from his red orbs, staring her down.

"You coulda just _told_ me to back off. I think I'm blind." he rubs his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Where's the 'fun' in that?" she tilts her head to the side, holding her hands behind her back. A very cute, innocent look forms over her. Brick rolls his eyes, bringing his arms down to his hips.

"You still wanna know what kind of fun I have?" he asks, once again shortening the distance they share.

"That wasn't it?" her witty comments don't offend him.

"Nope. Tag is still in mind." he retorts. She smirks, lightly tapping his chest.

"Fine, you're it."

Just the way that rolled off her tongue caused Brick to quiver. He wanted to hold down the excitement he contained, but it was no use.

"Run." he states firmly, daring her, trapping her against the wall. She struggles to get out as he counts down. "10, 9, 8,-"

"By definition, this isn't fair." she interrupts.

"By definition," he mocks, "Do something about it." he presses his forehead against hers. She scrunches her nose, pushing him back with a grunt. Letting her escape, he continues to count. She doesn't even try to make an effort. Brick obviously cheats by getting down to zero in a heartbeat. Only an arm's length away, he snatches her, pulling her waist back. He turns her around. "Too easy." he stares her down from head to toe, "Where's the switch that turns your level to hard?" she blushes at that comment.

"It's hidden." she teases. _"What am I doing? Please tell me he didn't take that the wrong_ _way."_ he only laughs, looking around himself. He notices they're by the door frame of his bedroom.

"So tag isn't your thing," he nods his head to where the light from the hallway disappears behind the door frame, "Let's play another game." his unexpected seductive comment gets a disapproval look from Blossom. She knows he's better than that, he'd never crawl down to the level of... Butch. She ignores his stare-down, departing from him.

"I have something better in mind."

* * *

"This is what you have in mind?" Brick sits indian style on his bed, holding a ball-point pen and a spiral notepad. Blossom sits on her knees next to him. She defends herself,

"Shut up. It's fun." she begins to explain, "Just reach your hand into the pile and grab a card," she roams her hands over the ripped pieces of paper that have various subjects on them, "then you draw what's on it, then act it out." she finishes. Brick looks at her as if she's serious.

"Is there anything kinky on these cards?" he asks bluntly.

"Umm, no?"

"I'm out." Blossom grabs Brick before he can attempt to leave.

"Come on! I played your stupid games, now it's my turn." she forces. Brick sighs, slapping his hand over a piece of paper. He lifts it, not very satisfied.

"It says 'dragon'."

"Okay, so draw one." Blossom points to the notepad in his lap. Brick acts as though this is torture. He spends about two minutes drawing a crappy dragon. To be broad, it looks like an oval with a pencil stabbed through it. The Puff holds back her laughter. Brick sets the pad down, irritated.

"Now act it out." Blossom informs. He leans back on his elbows, extending his legs,

"I'll only act like a dragon, if you promise to slay me-"

"Stop that." she cuts him off. He grunts, caving. He starts with making baby dragon sounds, instantly causing laughter to burst from both. He continues by blowing fake fireballs. Yeah he's making an ass of himself, but to see that smile on Blossom? Worth it. Overly excited, Brick imitates a dragon to the point of pushing the Puff down. It wasn't crazy-like, it was more of a sly move. He hovers over her, holding the position they're making. Her laughs shorten to slow breathing.

Her hands become clammy, due to gripping his black sweatshirt during the collision. One awkward caugh doesn't break the silence, it's actually Brick's phone that destroys it. Takes a few times to take his eyes off her, but he manages to angrily get up and go over to his desk. He picks up his phone, looking at Blossom.

"What." he demands, knowing who it is already. "Okay- Okay!" his voice picks up, "Fine. I know." he's completely tempered now. "Okay, three minutes... Yes I promise." he shuts his phone, taking a deep breath. Blossom gets up from the bed,

"I know I shouldn't ask but-"

"My brother." he interrupts, "_Butch_ to be exact." he grinds his teeth. "He, uh, wants to meet up." he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I wont be long." he caught her disappointment.

"No, I mean, you still keep in touch with your brothers? I thought you guys like never talk." she assumes, folding her arms.

"Oh we talk alright, but not for long, not after I kill one of them." he slips off his sweatshirt, revealing his crimson tee. Blossom half-way smiles.

"Hey," Brick starts before exiting his room, "at least you get to clean something now." he points to his bed scattered with ripped paper.

"Yeah haha, very funny... go away." she playfully points to the hallway. He puts his hands up in defense,

"I'll be back." he states from the hall.

"Sadly." she remarks, only her own ears able to hear. As soon as the front room's door clicks shut, she falls backwards on Brick's bed, wrapping herself up in his blankets. She breathes calmly, finally at peace. Her hair is now all static and askew, spread all along the sheets. She yawns to the point of her eyes becoming watery. Eventually she dozes off.

* * *

**This is really random, but you would be so awesome if you can draw a better dragon than Brick. But, it still has to look like an oval getting stabbed with a pencil. Take that challenge!**

**Hmmm, so all the boys have left?! Think they're meeting up? Probably.**

**This chapter was to show the fun-loving chemistry that these to mother effers share. Brick is confusing at times, cuz it's like he wants to fuck, her, but then he's like "hmm better not."**

**So remember when I was all like 'see you in another dimension'? Apparently that meant _one_ day.**

**I'm exhausted, but I can't stop now... Buttercup is still in handcuffs!**

**I'll see you like never. (if I use reverse phycology, I'll post sooner)**

**So, yup BC and Butch are next. **

**See you later, ToOdLeS!**


	14. Good To Be Back

**I'm Back :)**

**Miss Me? (I'm like totally self-centered)**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Love how the title of this chapter refers to me and to the... actual... chapter...)**

* * *

Supposedly, his reflection is far more important than passing pedestrians. Butch smirks, responding to himself in his car mirror. His Lamborghini flashes by, a streak of light follows, stunning eyes for only seconds. The music's bass vibrates the windows, along with every other item of the car. He turns a sharp corner, and another, reaching his destination. He runs a hand through his hair before stepping out.

Waiting, Brick and Boomer, no communication involved. Boomer leans against the nearest light pole, hands stuffed in his sweatshirt, a downgrade to what he wore the last encounter. Brick floats nearby, upside down, his impatients getting the best of him. Butch trots around his vehicle,

"Hello gentleman," he playfully opens with.

* * *

Dust diffuses around the suddenly stopped car, the music dies down to silence. The boys have returned to the dusty place of no where that contains the evilist of evil: HIM. They take a moment to collect themselves, inwardly daring the other to step forward. They all imply and are already on their way in.

Every few inches down the steps and the temperature rises, tension between the boys increases. Can't explain, but any kind of communication seems fragile between the boys. They always get along, unless business takes over. HIM has his ways of twisting people, mentally and physically. He manipulates the smartest of people, forcing lies upon them. Just as he has done with the Rowdyruff Boys.

Butch pushes the rotting door aside, all blinded by a red light. A surprised gasp is heard on the other side.

"Not late this time." HIM hasn't turned around yet, "Those girls have become an influence, I see." he finally turns, glaring at Butch. "We're not getting too comfortable with one are we?" Butch feels that comment slice through his response, preventing him from retorting. "Of course not. You know better." The sarcasm floats in the air as the other two Ruffs get the joke.

HIM walks on the tip of his heels, approaching a wardrobe. He can sense the boys' concerns, judging by the amount of sweat stench in the air. He pulls out three bottles of wine, same substance on the inside, but a beautiful unique design on the outside. "Would have waited a week," he laughs, "but you boys are a few steps ahead, aren't cha?"

All three glasses are thrown into the air, each one caught by the designated Ruff. "Now take these home and enjoy." The last word lingers on. HIM's wide smile is a signal to leave.

The boys make it through the worn out door, but not before Butch is yanked back by his collar! Boomer and Brick turn at the choking sound, witnessing the door close before their eyes. Brick runs to it, pressing his ear against the door. He catches the last few sounds, wincing at the anger held within them. Before he can attempt to pry the door off its hinges, it opens. Stands Butch, normal as ever, hair slightly muffled and shirt wrinkled. He walks through the frame, assuring he's fine. The door slams, left over sand and dirt flies around them.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell?" Brick hollers at Butch who's way ahead, already near the car. Boomer gradually walks behind, concerned neither for what happend behind the door, or what is about to break through between his brothers.

Butch sighs, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one. "Gonna need a more specific question then that." He let's out a long puff of air, smirking. Brick, not even fifteen feet away, flashes up to his brother, smacking the cigarette out of his hand.

"Why is HIM pissed at us!" Brick may be the leader, but he shows more concern when ever HIM is on their case. Butch holds an innocent position,

"Calm yo titties. He's not even mad." Butch defends, " just gave me a warning." He attempts to retrieve his now burnt out cigarette, but Brick swiftly kicks it aside.

"He was yelling at you." Brick retorts, "About?" He pushes again. Butch gives a disapproving stare, but giving in.

"Dude, she's hot." Butch confesses, a smile about to form. Brick's eye begins to twitch, "HIM just brought up the Green Puff, no big deal."

"Nice." Boomer comments, getting in the backseat, bored out of his mind.

"Okay, so you almost got yourself killed, because you think- never mind! Just get in the car." Brick's sentence trails off as he slams the door of the Lamborghini. Butch mimics, his attitude light and fluffy.

"One, don't slam the fucking door. Two, you're gonna sit there and tell me you don't think Blos-"

"I'm done talking about this." His response is over-dramatic. Butch gives Boomer a 'can you believe this guy' look, then adjusts himself in the driver's' seat. He glances at his red haired brother once more before shifting the car in reverse and leaving the dusty parking lot. Hopefully neither of them returning for a while.

* * *

No bedroom could be more worse than the combination of how stuffy Butch's had gotten. With the dessert topping of the already bad smells that come with it. Buttercup lie on her back, the one hand that isn't handcuffed, is resting on her stomach. She had spent the first twenty minutes of being held against her will trying to escape. She made the green glow appear several times, but all failed. Finally she resulted to looking through the nightstand next to the bed. She found nothing except old phone chargers and instructions for the toaster.

Now she just lies there, staring at the ceiling. Literally counting how many songs she's about to sing real obnoxious-like. Tempting on it, she hears the front door open. Now she can't decide whether she's excited, or would rather stay put like a dog on a leash.

Butch walks through his door, sighing. The first thing he does is pull out that bottle of wine. Smiling, he removes his shoes and jacket, then makes beeline for the hallway. Passing it, he immediately drops the wine into the trashcan. No way in hell he's drinking that shit. He'd rather die, which may become the case.

He begins to show too much excitement for just returning home. He's twitching again, overjoyed to fuck up Buttercup's day, the rest of it anyway. "Honey, I'm home!" He shouts, opening his bedroom door. There she is, unimpressed, as usual. Butch sprints over to his bed, jumping on it. He lands on his stomach next to her, his chin resting in the palms of his hands. "I didn't get your lady tubes. So tell me their isn't a bloody mess under you."

"What a wonderful way to start a conversation." She laughs, sitting up- or trying to. Butch watches her wrist fumble within the cuff. He rolls his eyes, still lying down, he reaches into his pocket, pulling the handcuffs key out. He doesn't hesitate to fully extend on top of her just to set her free.

"Wait," he stops, her irritation increasing, "You're not gonna pull like a huge wrath on me, are ya?"

"I'll try and hold back as much as I can." She resists, her eyes hit the ceiling. He smirks as the key unlocks the cuffs.

"There, are you happy n-" his words are cut off by a sharp kick in the torso, a punch in arm and a strong echoing slap across the cheek. Buttercup is already on the other side of the room before he can react in anyway.

"Are you mentally insane!" her words bark through his ears. Butch holds his cheek, turning to her.

"Wha-"

"No! Don't answer that." she holds a stance, huffing out a breath. "I have been lying on that bed for nearly the whole day, maybe a drink of water or a fucking granola bar would've done well," she's about to speak again, but her eyes widen, "Uh. Just- hold on." she urges past Butch, only to be stopped for about the millionth time, "Ugh What!"

"Just hold on," he mimics her, "Where are you going?" he's alert now, no more games. Buttercup points down, an obvious look on her face.

"About to piss," she answers. Butch doesn't respond, but steps aside. She obliges, leaving the room as quickly as possible. Butch sighs, rubbing his face. He peeks through his fingers, glancing through the door. He steps out into the hall, his eyes immediately find the trash can that contains the wine. He would've never double thought it, but he's already gaining a migraine from this chick whose been here for almost two full days. The agony. He takes the idea, throwing it out. Nothing will convince him to bring his lips near that tart taste of liquid that vanishes troubles.

TV it is then.

Buttercup abruptly opens the door, her hair dripping wet, leaving water stains on Butch's shirt. She continues to wear what he gave her before, only until she demands new clothing. She begins ranting as soon as she turns the corner, "Okay, so nothing for me then?" she refers to Butch bringing home nothing for her needs. He's sprawled on the couch, both arms hanging over the back.

"Uh? Oh yeah, I forgot." he wipes his nose, eyes glued to the television. Buttercup tilts her head back, seriously not believing him. She places her hands on her hips,

"Where the hell did you go exactly?"

"Where I said I was going." he shakes his raven bangs in front of his eyes, holding back a smile. "And I don't think I should answer any questions until I get an apology." he glances at her sharply with his emerald orbs.

"Apology? For what?"

Butch sits up, running his fingers through his hair, "How about," he begins, "You slapped me, destroyed my room, and you were born." he returns his eyes to the TV. Buttercup sighs,

"I don't think your mom really wanted you coming out of her vagina anyway." she retorts, peacefully sitting on the end of the couch, her legs crossed in a petite way.

"Nice try, I was actually born in a t-" he stops, regretting starting the sentence. But Buttercup has the courtesy to finish for him.

"A toilet? Oh I knew that, it just gets funnier every time I hear it." She laughs, her laughter slowly forming into something awkward. Butch shakes his head, resting his elbows on his knees. Nothing could help this scene more than a commercial about tampons.

The two sit there, just staring at the television, something they're both used to. Buttercup never realized how annoyed her sisters probably were at this. Just doing nothing, being lazy. She just hates how it took getting kidnapped to acknowledge it.

The door interrupts her thoughts. It rings, knocks, then rings again. Butch ignores Buttercup's forming of a sentence and goes to the repetition of sounds. She just had to follow. The Rowdyruff glares at her, slowly opening the door. "Hey!" a petite blonde engulfs Butch, nearly choking him. Her screeches are at high frequencies, causing any ear to bleed.

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Butch's reaction is priceless. Obvioulsy a chick he banged. Buttercup acts like an annoying little sister, trying to see what the girl looks like. In the process of doing this, Heather and Butch exchange playful banter between each other.

"Oh," the woman stops, "I didn't know you had someone over." she interrupts what ever they were going on about, noticing Buttercup. Butch doesn't lose contact with Heather, he slowly moves his arm up the door frame, blocking view for her to see. Conflict has now consumed him.

"I don't, that's just my... Sister."

"That's disgusting," The Powerpuff responds. She slips under Butch's arm, facing Heather, shaking her hand. "Don't listen to anything he says. I'm his roommate." She hears Butch's sigh of relief. Buttercup takes part in staring Heather down. She obtains the look of a preppy sixteen year old, which in contrast, is gross.

"Ha, I thought you lived alone?" She's still shaking hands with Buttercup, awkwardly letting go. Butch takes in a sharp breath, before going along with this stupid plan, but payback will be involved.

"I do! But, Buttercup here, is always out, due to her work on the streets." he states seriously. A smile is found on Heather, but it shrinks, when no one denies. Buttercup can only express how much she hates him right now.

"Uh yeah," Buttercup gestures everyone to leave the doorway, they all invade the living room, "Prostitution is tough," she says through grit teeth, "But it gets the bills paid, ya know?" Butch laughs at that, enjoying his little revenge.

"I completely understand." Heather responds, about to sit down, until Butch pauses her. He changes his attitude quickly whispering in her ear seductively. Buttercup watches from the corner of her eye. "Okay." the blonde whispers, smiling. The Powerpuff gets the gist of it.

"You two probably want me to get out of your hair," Buttercup acts coy, her face showing innocence, "But Butch, I should probably show you this before you leave." she steps into the hall,

"I don't know, I think I'll just pass on that, it's getting late and-"

"Get in here NOW!"

Butch turns the corner, being abruptly pushed back into the wall. Buttercup holds her hands on his chest, "Why in the hell would you make me a prostitute?" she opens with.

"Hey, you had to come along and get all friendly. Revenge's a bitch, hon."

"That's not what revenge is." she corrects him. "This is: Tell her to leave."

"What? No way." he retorts, taking her hands off him. "It's too late now."

"Oh really? How late does it have to be for me to tell Princess about _all_ of your little get-togethers?"

Butch stops, actually thinking this over. He glances into the living room, contemplating his choices. "Look, just give me tonight," Buttercup sighs at his plead, "And I'll send anyone else away, but not Heather. I mean... _damn_." he refers to the blonde's figure.

"So there's gonna be more?" the Powerpuff ignores the third-party compliment. Butch begins to feel remorseful,

"Well, yeah." he lets out. "I mean- no. No, I promise." he lies. He waits a moment before trying anything else, he definitely doesn't want her exploding again. But he does take an interest in her hair, it's at the stage of partially wet, yet almost dry. The little fly aways framing her face emphasize the green in her eyes, practically underlines them. By now she's calmed, taking the situation as a joke.

"Just this once, but if I even hear anything, I'm gonna complain like the worst motherfucker you've ever dealt with." she punches him in the stomach. He grunts, lightly bending forward.

"Okay," he catches his breath, "I'm not making any promises." Butch begins to step out of the scene, before turning and asking, "You know you could always join-"

"GO." Buttercup points to the direction of his room. Butch puts his hands up in defense, leaving with a dumbass smile on his smug little face. The green powerpuff enters the guest bedroom, slamming the door with her normal strength, but still causes an effect on the whole house.

* * *

Being taken through ecstasy, and all your nerves twitching along the path. Sounds come off your lips that arouse the partner. Sweat seems to be the only thing that is real, for your whole body is numb as you reach your climax. Feelings of excitement and anger and sometimes even regret, those are a few emotions expressed when-

"Okay! Will you shut up?" Buttercup bangs on the wall, sending signals through Butch's room. For the past hour all she's heard is a squeaky bed and tons of moaning. She's pretty sure she's traumatized. First it was arousing, then it was just fucking weird. About thirty minutes in is when the complaints started.

She pounds the wall once more, "Come on! I'm trying to sleep!" she forms a fist as tight it will go, knuckles turning white. She's able to make the green glow appear again, this time brighter. She takes a few seconds to acknowledge this, then returns to complaining. "Ugh!" she falls back on the bed, plugging her ears.

Not even five minutes later, and Buttercup is scared half to death when Butch crashes through her door. It swings around, hitting the wall, yet he stands there leaning on the frame; calm. "You done yet?" he folds his arms. Buttercup sits up on her knees.

"Jesus man! Are you having sex with her or trying to break her in half?"

"I'm not answering that." he yawns, putting his hand to his mouth. She didn't notice at first, but he's completed his look by showing up in plain black boxers, and hair that's askew. "So," his yawn comes to an end, "are you tired? 'Cause I'm pretty worn out." he makes his way over to her.

"No shit, you smell like sweat and BDSM." Buttercup spreads out on the bed so there's no room.

"Hey, whoa! I'm not into that. Too angsty afterwards." he grabs her ankles, sliding them off, creating a spot for him to sit, "But I'm surprised you know about it."

"Yeah, whatever. There's a lot of things you don't know about me, blah blah blah. Are you going to leave now?" she lets out quickly, pushing back her bangs. Butch; cliché, pretends to stretch, wrapping an arm around Buttercup's shoulders.

"Well, 'sis' I was thinking I could just stay here." he tightens his grip, "A little incest might do you good."

"Not your sister, remember? Roommate." she's given up on trying to escape his embrace. Butch laughs once, sliding his fingers down her arm.

"Sister, roommate, bitch. They're all the same." he jokes. Buttercup scoffs, moving his fingers back up to avoid any personal areas. "But you know, you should let me stay in here for the night."

"What? Nope, not happening." she wiggles herself away from him.

"Come on, you don't know what it's like to always have the chick I sleep with, cling to me in the morning." he pleads. Buttercup actually makes eye contact with him, something she hasn't done in a long time. For once, he actually looks desperate.

"So what, you're just gonna leave her there?" she asks, taking her eyes away from his. She nods towards the hall.

"Don't worry, she's dead asleep. That's why I came in here." Butch responds.

"Oh, so you were looking for a round two?" Buttercup only puts herself out into vulnerability.

"More like round seven." he confesses, scratching the back of his head.

"Didn't need to know that." she retorts, lightly muffling his hair. "But I can't help you. A little to late, this bed has already set sail for snooze-ville with my name on it."

"That's ridiculous," he begins, "Beds don't set sail." he smirks. Not one laugh was heard from miles. He's not as funny as he thinks. "Just this one time. And I promise, nothing _bad_ will happen to you."

It's running through her mind now, for about the thousandth time. _"Okay, so he's trying. That's cute. But you've only reunited with this guy for like two days. You know nothing about him, except from your childhood. Which in this case, doesn't help." _Buttercup interrupts her own thoughts, "Aww, maybe you should try the livingroom." she states in monotone.

Butch gives up. He pats the side of the bed, getting off. "Shame, it would've been nice." he informs, a sad look in his eye. Buttercup is already pushing him to the door,

"I'm sorry, your sexual access to Buttercup has been denied. Try again later." The powerpuff mimics an informational, leading the rowdyruff into the hall. "Oh and Butch?" he turns at her call, "Put some clothes on."

"Take yours off and we have a deal."

"_Goodnight Butch._" Buttercup ignores him, shutting the door.

"Wait!" he grabs the knob, pulling it back. "Come here." he uses his index finger to guide her moves. She stays put. Butch sighs, grabbing the draw strings just below her shirt, yanking her to him. She lets out a small squeal of high frequency. He snakes his arms around her waist, while her back is against the rim of the door frame. His lips rest lightly on her ear as he whispers, "You can still join me on the couch." he offers, breathing hot air onto her cheek.

Butch begins to let his lips invade her neck. His wet kisses are enough to get any girl going. Buttercup couldn't help it this time. She's tough as hell, but when it comes to sensitivity, it gets fucked up. She closes her eyes for only a second, and lets out the smallest breath of air.

"I think I'll pass." she reluctently responds. Butch kisses her neck once more, a pecking sound left behind.

"Suit yourself baby-girl." he smiles seductively, still hoping to change her mind. Buttercup closes the door in his face.

Although, hidden behind it, she's holding back a smile.

* * *

**Well Jesus Fucking Christ! **

**How are you all? **

**You all probably got married and had children, then they graduated from life!**

**Lol. But seriously. I could explain why I was on Hiatus for like ever, but I'd rather just PM about it.**

**Glad to be back :)**

_**P.S. I'm a little rusty, so sorry for poor grammar and lack of creativity.**_


End file.
